


Грозный Лос

by MandoDiao



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Четыре процента. Вот куда попала его жизнь после случившегося три года назад. В статистические четыре процента мужчин, переживших насилие.





	1. Chapter 1

_Ужасен Лос и его заклятье!_  
Я чувствую трепет и сердца сжатье».  
Изрёк — и ударил я, в гневе, в тревоге,  
Того, кто лежал поперёк дороги.  
Из пламени солнца, что ввысь поднялось,  
Могущества полон, явился мне Лос.  
Он внешнему глазу — солнцем утренним  
Казался, но Лоса увидел я — внутренним.  
(перевод Потаповой В.А.) 

 

Четыре процента. 

Вот куда попала его жизнь после случившегося три года назад. В статистические четыре процента мужчин, переживших насилие. Ему грех жаловаться, у женщин на ту же возрастную группу шкала находилась на шестидесяти шести процентах, большая половина которых знала насильника годами. 

Морт своего видел до того пару раз, а после отказался присутствовать на слушании. Он не хотел запоминать его имя, но люди вокруг не дали ему такой роскоши. Они вообще не дали ему ничего забыть, а журналисты до сих пор пытались взять у него интервью. УЭфСи, на которых он работал и от чьего имени выступал, попытались выкупить права на все публикации от его имени, но Морт послал к черту и тех, и других. С него хватит. 

К сожалению, послать психиатра, которого ему назначил суд, не удалось. В приемной висели умиротворяющие пейзажи, однако он все равно чувствовал себя как в комнате ожидания у стоматолога, не хватало только звука сверла и слабых стонов на фоне. 

Когда пришло его время, Морт зашел в кабинет и присел напротив пожилой женщины. В морщинистых руках доктор Штейн крутила ручку.

\- Здравствуйте, Мортимер. 

\- Доктор, - он кивнул, усаживаясь поудобнее - кресло было слишком мягкое, и из-за больной ноги ему приходилось садиться на самый край.

\- Как прошла ваша неделя?

\- Нормально. Как всегда.

\- Вы все еще занимаетесь тем, чем занимались?

\- В смысле, бесполезным ремонтом в абсолютно новом доме?

\- Вы находите в наведении порядка покой, оно уже не бесполезно. Вам нравится видеть, как вещи меняются и становятся лучше? Или вас успокаивает сам процесс? Чем вы, кстати, заняты сейчас?

Морт погладил себя по колену, уставившись мимо доктора Штейн на ее бежевые занавески.

\- Крашу забор. 

\- В какой цвет?

\- Белый.

\- А каким он был до этого?

\- Белым. 

Доктор Штейн поправила очки и чуть наклонилась вперед.

\- Мортимер, сколько раз вы покрасили уже этот забор?

\- Шесть.

Что-то отметив в блокноте, она откинулась на спинку кресла. Бегло облизнула разделенные вертикальными морщинами губы. 

\- Как ваши отношения с женой?

\- В норме. 

\- Вы спите в разных комнатах?

\- Да, доктор, я все еще сплю в подвале, - нетерпеливо бросил он, уставившись на нее с неприязнью.

\- Вас расстроил мой вопрос. Почему? Вам не нравится спать одному? Или кто-то вам мешает?

\- Вы так спрашиваете, будто только и ждете, когда я вернусь в койку к Триш и, наконец, выполню супружеский долг. Уже, небось, проценты набежали за три года. 

\- Я не жду от вас ничего подобного. Если вам комфортнее спать в подвале, это место ничем не лучше и не хуже остальных. Ваша жена намекала на секс? 

\- Нет, - Морт покачал головой. - Нет, она бы никогда. Она понимает, почему, и даже детей вниз не пускает. Я как чертово чудовище, которое прячут ото всех. 

\- Вы сами себя спрятали, Мортимер. Вы сменили фамилию, переехали, соседи вас не знают. Чего вы боитесь? Поверьте, не все знакомы с миром боев без правил, и уж тем более вряд ли вас узнают, учитывая, как вы изменились. Вы боитесь, что кто-нибудь поймет, кто вы и что пережили?

Морт не ответил, только рука на колене сжалась в кулак. 

\- Или уже кто-то узнал?

Он уставился в пол.

\- Господи, вас кто-то узнал! Все в порядке? Кто это? 

\- Никто. 

\- Мортимер, - предупреждающе произнесла Штейн. - Мы с вами уже говорили об этом. Это очень стрессовая ситуация, и я здесь именно для того, чтобы помочь вам ее преодолеть. 

\- Нечего преодолевать. 

\- Мортимер, вам угрожали? 

\- Что? - он удивленно моргнул. 

\- Этот человек, который вас узнал, угрожал вам? Что расскажет другим или передаст информацию о вас в газеты? После того, что с вами произошло, вы можете неправильно расценить приоритеты и возможности, которыми располагаете. Некоторые ведут себя излишне агрессивно и могут воспринимать людей как угрозу. Другие считают, что им не к кому обратиться за помощью и остается только смириться. Оба варианта неправильны и не соответствуют действительности. Мортимер, вы не одни. Что бы вам ни сказали, вам не нужно их слушать. 

\- Я не... - Морт даже не нашелся, что сразу ответить. - В смысле, все не так, как вы подумали. Это Алан МакКарти, он тоже выступал на ринге, только в другой весовой категории. Оказалось, что он живет напротив. Сначала я тоже подумал, что он сольет мой новый адрес в газету, чтобы подзаработать, но что я мог бы с этим сделать? Пришлось бы снова съезжать. Может, куда-нибудь в Канаду, но обошлось. 

\- Вы поговорили?

\- Он помахал мне. 

\- А вы?

\- А я ушел в дом, - даже при воспоминании об этом Морт покраснел от стыда за свой позорный побег. - Я ждал неделю, но никто так и не пришел, ни журналисты, ни телевизионщики. Похоже, ему наплевать. 

\- Разве это не здорово?

\- Здорово, что меня не поставили перед выбором - убить его темной ночью или снова переехать? Вообще прекрасно. 

Штейн слабо улыбнулась на его ворчание. 

\- Здорово, что рядом с вами живет человек, с которым вы могли бы иногда перекинуться словом, не боясь, что он узнает. Он уже знает. Самое страшное уже произошло. И он повел себя дружелюбно. Вы могли бы попробовать выйти из своей зоны комфорта и поговорить с ним. По-соседски.

Морт открыл было рот, но Штейн его прервала:

\- Я не говорю подружиться или приглашать его в гости. Вы могли бы начать хотя бы с ответного “привет”, когда в следующий раз он помашет вам рукой. Вы можете сделать это, Мортимер?

\- Могу, - нехотя согласился он.

\- И, если он окажется ублюдком, пообещайте, что скажете мне. Меньше всего я хочу, чтобы такой сильный человек, как вы, стали, как я называю это, хронической жертвой. Вы обещаете мне?

Морт пожал плечами. Штейн беспокоилась зря. Он не собирался становиться терпилой. В прошлый раз, когда брат Триш был у них в гостях и сказал, что “твой муженек, наверное, заднеприводный, вот этот мудила на него и полез”, Морт выбил ему два зуба, вывихнул запястье и выкинул со второго этажа в бассейн. 

\- Обещаю.

 

Захоти, конечно, Морт надрать задницу Алану МакКарти, непременно возникли бы сложности. Во-первых, Алан весил около ста тридцати килограммов. Во-вторых, он был ростом за два метра - настоящий громила. В-третьих, похоже, что МакКарти бросил ринг давным-давно. На его интернет-страничке - да, да, Морт его пробил - указывалось, что тот ушел из УЭфСи за год до произошедшего с Мортом, и больше его не видели. 

Он не приходил комментатором, не участвовал в шоу, не делал заметки или прогнозы на чужие бои: Алан МакКарти по прозвищу “Душитель” просто исчез, и, чем бы он ни занимался сейчас, там требовался довольно приличный дресс-код. Морт не следил. Просто так совпадало, что он проходил возле окна или как раз выбрасывал мусор, когда МакКарти садился в свою черную тойоту седан и уезжал в сторону центра города. Морт сбегал раньше, чем его могли заметить, ну, или ему так казалось, потому что пару раз он видел, как МакКарти несколько секунд задумчиво смотрел на его дом, прежде чем скрыться за дверью. 

Неделя истекала, а он так и не поздоровался с ним, меняя свое решение в последний момент. Завтра. Он сделает это завтра. Он лежал ночью и думал о том, как мимолетно скажет “привет”, будто ему ничего не стоит завести новых знакомых, будто он не прятался ото всех последние три года. Наступало завтра, и он снова сбегал. 

Морт рассказал об этом Триш, и она лишь ответила, что “всему свое время”, и, если он не готов делать этот шаг сейчас, МакКарти может катиться со своими приветами на все четыре стороны. Как и доктор Штейн. У них и так все хорошо. Морт не знал, можно ли любить собственную жену больше, чем он любил Триш, но всеми силами старался показывать, как он благодарен ей за все. 

Последние три года вышли для них тяжелыми, и он только догадывался, насколько было нелегко самой Триш. С ним-то все понятно, его уже никогда не склеить обратно. Он как лист бумаги, который смяли, а теперь пытаются распрямить, да все никак не получается. И с этим ему теперь жить. 

Но ей было не обязательно. Морт предлагал разъехаться или даже развестись, ведь совершенно непонятно, когда ему полегчает и полегчает ли вообще. Он предлагал оставить ей дом и большую часть состояния, чтобы близняшки ни в чем не нуждались. Триш отказалась. Тот еще боец по жизни, она сказала, что если уж они пережили бедность, выбрались из страшного гетто, где провели детство, прошли огонь и воду, то какой-то мудила не разрушит их семью. Они разведутся только если разлюбят друг друга, а пока они обречены быть вместе. 

“Ты от меня так легко не отделаешься, Хилл, даже не надейся”. 

Взамен он поставил ее благо и благо девочек выше своего. Они - смысл его жизни, и их у него никто не отберет.

В пятницу он начал утро с того, что, проводив свое семейство на работу и в школу, занялся разгребать мансарду и коробки, которые они не разобрали еще с приезда. Половину пришлось выкинуть, так как крыша, оказывается, немного протекла и намочила старые игрушки близняшек. Морт вынес все к мусорным бакам и дальше не понял, что произошло.

Черная тойота стояла на гравийной дорожке, и, прежде чем Морт успел себя остановить, он пересек дорогу, разделяющую их участки, и позвонил в дверь. 

Только услышав, как в доме громко прозвенел звонок, Морт с ужасом осознал, какую глупость натворил. Но уже было поздно, ладони вспотели, тело будто сковало противным холодом, и Морт нервно сглотнул. Может, Алан не услышал? Купается в ванной или вышел куда-нибудь? В конце концов, еще не поздно быстрым шагом вернуться домой, но мысль, что МакКарти откроет дверь и увидит его убегающую спину, пригвоздила его к месту. 

Он не трус. 

Он может общаться с людьми, даже если они выглядят как гигантская машина убийств из мускулов и костей. Морт прикрыл глаза рукой, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Господи, как он жалок и как ему надоело ненавидеть и стыдиться себя.

Дверь открылась, и все его мысли словно сдуло ветром. Алан стоял в проеме по пояс голый, нависая над ним всей своей мощью - мышцы груди как раз оказались на уровне глаз, будто сделанные из полированного камня. Безволосая грудь, татуировки на обоих плечах, огромные руки, больше похожие на стволы деревьев, с оплетающими жилами и вздутыми венами. Морт в ужасе открыл рот, но не смог произнести ни слова. 

Увидев его замешательство, Алан вдруг произнес:

\- Подожди, я сейчас. 

Морт захлопнул рот, не понимая, стоит ли себя корить за идиотский поступок, или еще рано? МакКарти, по крайней мере, его появление на пороге ничуть не смутило. 

Он простоял так недолго, вскоре Алан вернулся, ошарашив его внешним видом. МакКарти переоделся: теперь он стоял в футболке, тканевых брюках и мягком, вязаном кардигане, который превратил его в громадную бабулю. Даже пуговицы на кардигане были круглыми и деревянными. Очки на носу Алана добили окончательно - у них от дужки шла тонкая цепочка, свисающая на необъятную воловью шею. 

\- Проходи, - он открыл дверь шире и сделал шаг в сторону.

Морт нервно облизнулся, обернувшись назад на пустынную улицу. Алан же терпеливо ждал его решения. 

\- Тебе ведь не звонила Штейн? - внезапно заподозрил Морт. 

\- Кто? - голос у Алана был низкий, хриплый, как от пересохшего горла. Видимо, Морт отвлек его от упражнений, он еще не успел остыть, и от него ощутимо веяло жаром. 

\- Неважно.

Морт сам не понял, как зашел, и неловко замер. Почти сразу Алан отошел на два шага назад, чтобы не стоять к нему вплотную, и от этого Морт почувствовал странное облегчение.

\- Я…

Он попытался придумать причину, из-за которой позвонил в дверь, но без упоминания психиатра ему вряд ли удастся внятно объяснить хоть что-то. И тогда МакКарти подумает, что его сосед псих. А может, думает уже сейчас.

\- Чаю? - внезапно спросил Алан, которому, казалось, было все равно, почему Морт к нему зашел. Будто это их общая традиция. Так заведено - принимать гостей и ничему не удивляться. 

\- Да, спасибо. 

Зачем он согласился, Морт и сам не понял, послушно устроившись в кресле рядом с кофейным столиком. Алан, принеся заварник и две чайные пары, сел напротив на диване. Чай пах хорошо - не приторно, можно было пить без сахара, а маленькие чаинки дрейфовали на дне.

\- Симпатичная кофта, - невпопад произнес Морт, дуя на горячий чай.

\- В университете кондиционеры и прохладно, приходится одеваться.

\- Ты учишься?

Алан угукнул, диван был ниже кресла, из-за чего его длинные ноги смешно выпирали под острым углом. 

\- На кого, если не секрет?

\- На детского психолога. 

Морт чуть не подавился чаем и выпучил глаза. Более неподходящей профессии для бойца ММА еще нужно было поискать. Хотя Скала вон получил же степень бакалавра в криминологии после реслинга, чем МакКарти хуже? Если бы у Морта было больше мозгов, он мог тоже найти себе другую профессию, а не прятаться за четырьмя стенами, боясь сходить даже в супермаркет. 

\- Уоу, это… круто.

\- По специальности реабилитация после сексуального насилия. 

На этом их небольшой диалог кончился, и Алан в ожидании замолчал, не торопя события и давая Морту время переварить услышанное. Теперь все стало ясно. Незакрытая входная дверь, чтобы он не чувствовал себя, как в западне. Кресло. Чай. Никаких лишних вопросов. МакКарти, конечно, слышал о случившемся - наверное, только глухой пропустил новость о том, что одного из лучших бойцов в среднем весе изнасиловали прямо во время ежегодных сборов в Атлантик-Сити. 

\- Ты знал, что мальчики подвергаются насилию ровно так же часто, сколько девочки? - произнес МакКарти будто они продолжали обсуждать погоду. - Я подрабатываю на горячей линии, и, оказывается парни просто не обращаются никуда, думая, что их сразу запишут в гомосексуалы, или, если изнасилование было совершено женщиной, то власти и вовсе не признают это за акт надругательства. Знаешь, что я им говорю?

Морт не ответил, глядя в чашку с чаем.

\- Что они не ответственны за других людей и их мнения. Что главное - это знать, кто ты и чего хочешь. И чего не хочешь. Люди могут причинить боль, но твои желания все еще твои. А за свои они ответят перед судом. Храбрость начинается тогда, когда ты просто рассказываешь кому-либо, что произошло. 

\- А мне не нужно рассказывать, все и так знают. 

\- Это не значит, что тебя не выслушают. 

Морт нервно сглотнул. У МакКарти всегда было такое лицо, чуть скорбное из-за нависающих век над большими голубыми глазами, прямой нос и губы, будто врезанные в кожу, нижняя чуть полнее, чем верхняя. Широкие прямые брови, на левой остался след от пирсинга. Волосы короткие, раньше он носил их длиннее, выбривая виски и затылок в полубокс, а остальное выкрашивая в кроваво-алый. Алан состриг яркие пряди, снял серьги - множественные проколы в ушах раньше достигали хряща, а сейчас оставили за собой пунктирную линию на ушной раковине. На правой мочке остался шрам от зашитого тоннеля.

Алану никогда не стать обычным, не слиться с толпой из-за своих габаритов и татуировок, выглядывающих из-под ворота. Но, может, в этом и смысл. Нести свои шрамы, потому что они теперь часть тебя.

\- Почему ты выбрал такую специальность?

Алан никогда не улыбался, скорее растягивал губы в ироничной усмешке. 

\- Если придешь завтра, расскажу. 

Морт фыркнул, отставив чашку на столик, и поднялся с кресла. 

\- Посмотрим. 

Алан остался сидеть на диване, не провожая его, и, прежде чем Морт ушел, тот на секунду отразился в стеклянном квадрате двери. Его взгляд с расчетливым прищуром будто лег ему на спину тяжелой, горячей ладонью, и Морт почувствовал, как прошлась волна мурашек, подняв волосы на затылке. 

Может, он действительно совершил ошибку, и от “Душителя” стоило держаться подальше?

 

На следующий день Морт завез близняшек на день рождения к Ротенбергам, и Триш осталась с ними. Все знали, что он избегает шумных вечеринок и даже в школу никогда не заходит, а ждет на парковке в машине. Несколько раз учительница близняшек, мисс Эвет, пыталась с ним поговорить, но лишь добилась односложных “угу”, “ага” и “я понял”, что, конечно, мало смахивало на конструктивный диалог с родителем, потому теперь на все праздники и собрания ходила исключительно Триш. 

Морт привык, что по выходным в доме шумно, и, оказавшись в полдень субботы в полном одиночестве, столкнулся с тем, что ему нечего делать. С детьми в доме всегда находились дела, потому он убрался на кухне, в комнатах близняшек и проверил клумбы у входной двери, не засохла ли земля. Если он при этом еще и пару раз глянул на соседний дом, то это вышло чисто случайно. 

Тойота стояла на месте. Морт мог сколько угодно изображать занятость, но, когда все поверхности в доме снова заблестели, он, собравшись с духом, повторил вчерашний подвиг. На этот раз Алан открыл дверь одетым, очки висели на груди.

\- Как по часам, - он впустил его в дом, и ощутимо пахнуло свежей выпечкой. 

На кофейном столике в гостиной были выложены два подноса круглых печений с шоколадной крошкой. Смятый фартук валялся на спинке кресла, на котором вчера сидел Морт. Не мог же МакКарти… или мог?

\- Это ты приготовил?!

Алан деловито взял одно печенье с подноса и протянул Морту.

\- Я. Попробуй, не много ли корицы. 

Морт на полном автопилоте откусил кусочек, и тесто мягко раскрошилось на зубах, явив сладкий, приятный вкус. Он и сам готовил близняшкам, но это скорее была затяжная игра - научи партизанов есть здоровую пищу. Морт всегда был поклонником овощей и диеты, с его тренировками другого и быть не могло, но детей так просто было не обмануть. Для них приходилось делать тарталетки с морковным пюре или капустной смесью, все должно было быть ярким и маленьким по размеру, по-девичьи милым, чтобы Лея и Элла не выкинули свою коробку с обедом в ближайшую урну. 

\- Обафдеть, - еле смог произнести он, придерживая под крошащимся печеньем раскрытую ладонь. 

\- Вот и отлично, доедай, я пока соберу вещи, и поедем.

\- Куфда?!

Морт просто не успевал за МакКарти и полетом его мысли. 

\- А я тебе вчера не сказал? - увидев, как Морт покачал головой, тот пожал плечами. - Ну, значит, увидишь. 

Прежде чем выйти из дома с двумя коробками печенья, Алан критично осмотрел его с ног до головы и довольно хмыкнул. Морт, одетый в простые белые брюки и белую футболку поло, не совсем понял, по каким критериям только что прошел. Достаточно прилично? Не будет выбиваться из толпы? 

И только сев в машину с Аланом на переднее пассажирское сиденье, Морт вспомнил самое главное. 

\- Я… как бы это сказать. Плохо переношу большое количество народа и общение с незнакомыми людьми. 

Алан пристегнулся и завел двигатель. 

\- Я понял. 

\- И куда мы едем?

\- Помнишь, я тебе сказал, что расскажу, почему выбрал свою специальность?

\- Да.

\- Так вот, лучше я покажу. 

Морт пытался выспросить, куда они едут и чего ждать, но Алан лишь загадочно сверкал глазами. Единственное, что Морт понял - от него не требовалось никакого участия в разговорах, и он мог уйти в любой момент. Это немного успокаивало, но от волнения все равно не сиделось спокойно. Он осматривал машину Алана, с удивлением замечая детали: блистеры с обезболивающими под стеклом, пластыри и бинты; игрушки и детское кресло на заднем сидении, хотя Морт не видел ничего детского в его доме и уж тем более, что какие-то дети бывали у него в гостях. Может, это племянник или племянница, или родной ребенок от бывшей жены или подружки?

Он гадал ровно до остановки возле церкви с надписью “Детский центр Двери Нарнии”. 

\- Церковь?

\- Наша организация не имеет ничего общего с религией, не волнуйся. Просто здание разваливалось, и власти передали его нам бесплатно. 

\- Что это за место?

Они вышли из машины, и Морт взял коробки с печеньями, а Алан - большие сумки с детской одеждой из багажника. 

\- Раньше это было сообщество при церкви для малоимущих, но затем во главе стала Донна и разорвала с ними все связи. Католики просто сосали деньги из спонсируемых средств, давно плюнув на эту церковь. Крыша разваливалась, полы с дырами, здание вот-вот должно было рухнуть, но Донна взяла все в свои руки. Она нашла спонсоров, поменяла название, отремонтировала, и теперь сюда может обратиться любой ребенок, попавший в беду. 

Они зашли внутрь, и Морт задрал голову к витражным окнам. Просторный зал, где раньше располагались прихожане, теперь был уставлен столами, настольным футболом, бильярдом, по бокам примостилась мини-столовая. В просторном зале сновали работники в белых футболках с изображением зеленого дерева и буквами ДЦДН. 

\- В основном к нам приходят дети от десяти до восемнадцати из неблагополучных семей. На первом этаже они могут делать уроки, общаться, поесть горячее. На втором - компьютерный класс. На цокольном - зона отдыха. У нас есть еще задний двор, где можно поиграть в баскетбол или в мяч. Работают тут бывшие воспитанники и волонтеры с улицы, без зарплаты, на добровольных началах. Два года назад Донна нашла меня через горячую линию помощи подросткам и пригласила стать психологом на полставки, я согласился. 

\- Выглядит здорово. 

Дети играли друг с другом, строили поделки из деревянных палочек из-под мороженого, занимались, обложившись горой учебников, или сидели групкой, уплетая горячий суп. Прямо-таки идиллия. Волонтеры встретили Алана громкими приветствиями, а дети - восторженным визгом. Печенье у Морта забрали, не собираясь, как он понял, просто так раздавать всем подряд. Детям придется тратить баллы, которые они заработали, помогая центру, чтобы поесть сладкого. То же самое касалось газировки. Одежду унесли вниз, и Алан потянул Морта к заднему двору. 

Вот там он удивленно открыл рот. 

Среди обычных детей, пусть даже одетых кое-как, катались и веселились, участвуя в игре, несколько инвалидов на коляске. Задорно крутя колесами, они, казалось, забыли, что не могут ходить, и весело развлекались с остальными. Морт приблизился к забору, который отделял корт от остальной площадки, и зачарованно уставился на их игру. 

В детстве он обожал спорт. Тренировки были его единственной отдушиной с вечно пьющей матерью и ее постоянно меняющимися хахалями. У Триш было не лучше - порой ей негде было ночевать, и они вместе забирались в его домик на дереве с палаткой за двенадцать девяносто и шоколадными батончиками вместо обеда. Ему повезло, что школьный тренер предложил ему ходить во взрослый спортзал, и вместо того, чтобы драться в школе, попробовать себя в настоящей драке. Так он выбрался из своего ада. 

Алан встал рядом.

\- У меня был брат, Дерек. Когда я был совсем мелкий, он покончил с жизнью, прыгнув с крыши школы. Оказалось, наш отчим насиловал его каждый день, пока я был на занятиях, и скоро должна была прийти моя очередь. Никто ему не верил. Перед тем, как спрыгнуть, Дерек оставил записку, полицейские прочли ее, и меня забрали в приют. Там я и вырос, и, раз уж вымахал здоровым как черт, меня позвали в бокс и ММА. Я выбрал второе, потому что душить захватом казалось веселее, чем постоянно прыгать в стойке. 

\- Но ты ушел, - повернулся к нему Морт.

\- Я просто понял, что это больше не помогает. Раньше - да, веселые пьянки, вечеринки, деньги и успех, все это было здорово, но от прошлого не сбежишь, ты и сам знаешь. Я помогаю тем, в кого никто не верит и кому некуда пойти. Дети перед тобой живут в неблагополучных семьях, их бьют, они недоедают, иногда им даже нечего носить. Ты бы мог сказать им, что у них не получится? Что это их сломает? Что из-за их подонков родителей им никогда не найти нормальную работу и не завести семью и детей? Что у них нет будущего?

\- Что? - Морт удивленно моргнул. - Конечно, нет. У них еще все впереди! И если им кто-то такое скажет, они не должны верить в эту чушь.

\- Тогда почему ты веришь? - серьезно спросил Алан, положив руку ему на плечо. 

Ладонь была тяжелая, как плита, прижавшая его к земле, и ужасно горячая. Морт сглотнул и отвел взгляд в сторону играющих на площадке. 

\- Тут другое.

\- Среди них есть, кто прошел через то же, что и ты, Морт. И не один раз. Или им еще предстоит это, раз уж мучителя не закрыли в тюрьму, потому что он их опекун. Они вынуждены возвращаться каждый день. У них нет дома, и все же они здесь, улыбаются и продолжают жить. Продолжают пытаться. Я не говорю, что это будет легко, но почему бы тебе тоже не попробовать? 

Морт не скинул его руку. Он не был уверен, но если бы Алан решил его сейчас обнять, он тоже вряд ли стал бы сопротивляться. Морт потер рукой лоб в замешательстве, чувствуя, как лицо горит, и впервые не из-за страха или стыда.

\- Я не очень-то знаю, что надо для этого делать… Жизнь просто идет сама по себе. 

\- Если ты позволишь, я могу помочь. 

Под удивленным взглядом Морта МакКарти приблизился еще на шаг, встав практически нос к носу. В его взгляде снова читалась эта ощутимая, настойчивая сила, как вчера, от которой становилось жарко и все внутри переворачивалось. Почему-то Морта не тошнило от его присутствия рядом, как бывало в толпе незнакомцев. Словно они были знакомы вечность, словно он мог ему доверять.

Морт кивнул.

 

На следующий день Алан пришел к нему сам, еще не было одиннадцати утра. Прямо с занятий, судя по очередному бабулиному кардигану из коричневой пряжи поверх футболки и очкам в роговой оправе на толстом кожаном шнурке. У Морта не было гостей уже давно, так что он, растерянно потерев шею, предложил холодный лимонад.

Алан отсутствующе кивнул, наклонившись к маленьким столам для Леи и Эллы, где валялись их аляповатые, красочные рисунки. Он покрутил в руках их абстракции и прошел за Мортом на кухню. Его внимание привлекла доска на холодильнике с расписанием для близняшек. Морт разлил лимонад по стаканам и кинул сверху листики мяты и дольку лайма. 

\- Лакросс? В младшей школе?

\- Поверь мне, я бы с радостью отдал их на рисование или флейту, а не выслушивал, как Элла вчера выбила челюсть однокласснице, неудачно махнув клюшкой. 

\- Эта игра довольно агрессивная.

Морт одарил Алана взглядом, подвинув стакан ближе по столу. 

\- Ты. Себе. Не представляешь. Однажды наша команда запинала рефери, потому что их пытались расцепить c девчонками Бригама Янга. Им всего десять, а они любого сотрут в порошок.

\- И твоя жена не против? 

\- Триш? - Морт отпил холодный сладкий лимонад, звеня льдинками. - В их возрасте она была гораздо спокойнее, занималась бальными танцами, пока ее не отдали деду на воспитание. Потом было плохо. Этот старый кретин попортил нам много крови. Я даже как-то попал в участок за то, что он обвинил меня в краже его медалей.

\- Ты действительно украл их?

\- Закопал на заднем дворе. 

Алан усмехнулся и опрокинул в себя половину стакана разом. 

\- Покажешь дом?

Морт удивился просьбе, но с готовностью провел МакКарти по гостиной, заднему двору, где устроил близняшкам целое убежище из одеял, брезента и подушек. Детский бассейн был наполнен до краев чистой водой и отражал в себе солнечные лучи. На втором этаже Алан задержался, с интересом заглядывая в спальню Триш и детскую - Элла и Лея до сих пор спали на сдвоенной кровати, которая занимала большую часть комнаты.

Морт уже собирался спуститься обратно, как Алан, сложив руки на груди и привалившись к стене, заслонил ему путь на лестницу. 

\- А где спишь ты?

Морт нервно сглотнул. 

\- Не с Триш, это уже понятно. Я думал, в соседней комнате, но там, судя по всему, твоя жена занимается йогой. 

\- В подвале.

Алан многозначительно посмотрел вниз, пропуская Морта вперед.

\- Там… эээ, не слишком опрятно и не сделан ремонт. 

Взгляд Алана стал еще красноречивее. Морт тяжело вздохнул:

\- Ладно, если тебе уж приспичило. 

Это была плохая идея, однако он не нашел в себе сил спорить. Они спустились по обычной деревянной лестнице в бетонную коробку, похожую на пыточную, в которой даже стены не были выкрашены. Пол тоже из бетона, односпальная кровать, в углу висела потрепанная, кожаная груша, стойка под гири и несколько тренажеров. Морт молча смотрел Алану в широкую спину, пока тот изучал обстановку.

\- До того, как ты начал зарабатывать за бои нормальные деньги, как вы с Триш жили?

\- Да примерно так же, только с кухней и теликом. 

\- Ты носил тогда бороду?

Морт пожал одним плечом, обхватив себя руками, будто ему стало холодно.

\- Не долго. Мой агент сказала, что лучше сменить имидж бомжа, раз уж я попал в высшую лигу.

Алан оглянулся.

\- Ты так сильно хочешь вернуться в то время? До того, как все случилось? Сделать вид, что ничего не было и ты можешь начать все сначала? Это место помогает тебе забыть?

С лица Морта схлынула вся краска, и он оглянулся по сторонам. 

\- Я не, - он открыл и закрыл рот несколько раз, - я не думал об этом вот так. 

Морт еще раз осмотрел свое убежище новым взглядом. Что было в том времени, что ему хотелось туда вернуться? Купоны? Одежда из дешевых магазинов? День рождения с заказанной пиццей в каморке пять на пять и крысами в подвале? Каждый заказной бой, который мог закончиться в подворотне пулей в затылок?

Морт почувствовал горячую руку на плече, и она его будто заземлила. Алан пристально смотрел ему в лицо.

\- Тебе это не надо.

Морт хотел спросить, что именно, но тут МакКарти взял его за подбородок.

\- Тебе не надо прятаться. Во-первых, это глупо, я узнал тебя в два счета. Во-вторых, люди забывают тех, кто вне зоны их комфорта, очень быстро. Бомжей на улице, бездомных детей, преступников, попрошаек. Ты помнишь хоть одного? Я - нет. 

\- Но ты меня вспомнил.

Что-то опасное мелькнуло в голубых глазах Алана.

\- Тебя напрягает мое присутствие?

\- Нет, - честно признался Морт. Даже большая ладонь Алана, в которой полностью помещалось его лицо и которая все еще лежала на его щеке, лишь заставила его замереть. 

\- Позволишь мне?

Алан провел большим пальцем по густой щетине, и по спине Морта пробежали мурашки. Он снова кивнул, не будучи до конца уверен, что голос его не предаст. Они зашли в ванну, в настенном ящике лежала старая бритва, у которой были сменные лезвия. Алан вопросительно поднял бровь. 

\- У меня дома есть электрическая с тремя вполне безопасными насадками, если хочешь. 

Морт взвесил все за и против и понял, что, если они выйдут отсюда, он вряд ли решится на что-то подобное еще раз. Это как с пластырем со свежей раны, надо сдирать быстро и решительно. Он покачал головой.

\- Давай этой. 

Алан довольно прищурился, будто всем своим видом говоря, как он гордится им, и взялся за дело. Он не грел полотенце и не распаривал кожу на лице Морта. Все было быстро, технично, как делали многие по утрам лет двадцать назад, опаздывая на работу. Вместо пены он взял мыло, натер его в мокрых ладонях под теплыми струями воды, а затем распределил мыльную пенку ему на щеки. Лезвие скользило легко, оставляя после себя голую, красную кожу - Морт видел каждое движение бритвы в зеркале. Раньше он и думать не мог, чтобы находиться с кем-то вроде Алана наедине в четырех стенах. Что он вообще будет способен на диалог, а не мгновенную паническую атаку хуком справа. Может, не последнюю роль играло то, что большую часть времени он не видел всех этих пугающих мускулов на его теле, а лишь мягкий на вид кардиган в мелкие вязанные колечки. 

Алан закончил с лицом Морта и задрал его голову за подбородок, чтобы открыть доступ к шее. Морт сидел на краю ванной, и тот скользнул коленом между его ног, опираясь о бортик для удобства. Или не для удобства? Дыхание перехватило, а сердце забилось быстрее. Вцепившись в фаянсовый край, Морт нервно сглотнул, стараясь дышать через рот, чтобы успокоиться. Алан наверняка заметил, но Морту уже было глубоко плевать, он прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на собственном дыхании.

Лезвие с тихим, шуршащим звуком скользило по горлу, а колено Алана снова двинулось чуть глубже и вниз, когда тот наклонился. Морт его не видел, но чувствовал, как громадная тень нависла над ним, излучая тепло, касаясь его лица. Теперь он, даже если бы захотел, не смог бы отпихнуть его ногу, каменным, горячим монолитом раздвинувшую его бедра. Морт еле сдерживался, чтобы не сжать его в ответ от гуляющего в теле напряжения. 

Когда все резко закончилось и раздался звук бритвы, упавшей в раковину, он открыл глаза: Алан все еще закрывал собой свет лампочки, а его короткие волосы свисали на лоб неровной челкой. Морт проследил его взгляд и обомлел, не зная, что сказать. 

\- Не может быть, - выдавил он, Алан отстранился, и свет упал на ширинку Морта, характерно вздымающуюся от стояка. - Я был уверен, что это уже никогда не произойдет. 

Может, именно поэтому Морт не нашел в себе искренности извиниться перед Аланом за свою неподобающую реакцию. 

\- Ты думал, что импотент, - МакКарти просто констатировал факт. 

\- Я был уверен.

\- Реальность говорит сама за себя.

Морт растерянно поднял на него глаза, но по лицу Алана ничего нельзя было прочитать. Был ли он оскорблен, расстроен, рассержен или наоборот радовался за него? От силы его пристального взгляда Морту стало не по себе, и он облизнул губы.

\- Расстегни ширинку, - произнес Алан так просто, будто говорил ему допить чай. - Ты же хочешь увидеть свой член, пока он в боевой готовности.

Морт еще раз сглотнул, постепенно вспоминая, сколько неловкости могла принести эрекция в самый ненужный момент. Во время боев они носили просторные шорты, но даже там не обходилось без казусных ощущений твердости, упирающейся куда-нибудь в пояс во время захвата. Профессионалы не обращали на такие мелочи внимания, адреналин мог творить с телом разные вещи. 

Подумав, что раз уж Алан относится к этому так спокойно, то ничего страшного не будет, если он посмотрит немного - вот уже три года он не знал, что такое утренний стояк, и успел распрощаться с каким-либо физическим удовольствием во время секса. Да и вообще с сексом. Морт расстегнул брюки, и на трусах уже проступило влажное пятно.

\- Достань его, - спокойствию Алана можно было позавидовать. 

Морт себя спокойным не ощущал, его пальцы чуть дрожали от волнения, когда он поддел резинку трусов и стянул до середины бедра. Член не был полностью эрегированным и лежал на бедре, набухнув до вполне нормального размера с нежной розово-красной открытой головкой.

\- Проведи по нему рукой.

Морт послушался прежде, чем мозг включился, и, только почувствовав горячую сухую кожу под ладонью, понял насколько все, что он делает, неприлично и вообще неподобающе. Он растерянно поднял взгляд, и у него перехватило дыхание. Он словно впервые увидел Алана и всю ситуацию в целом, когда тип, которого он знает пару дней, стоит в его ванной и смотрит, как он дрочит. Румянец не просто загорелся на щеках, Морт вспыхнул чуть ли не до корней волос и попытался прикрыться. Алан спокойно и уверенно взял его за запястье и отвел руку в сторону. 

\- Давай. 

\- Я... не думаю, что это хорошая идея. 

\- Тебе решать, но тогда это пропадет впустую, - Алан кивнул на стояк. - Тебе неудобно из-за меня?

Однако стояк не был проблемой. По крайней мере, для Морта. Нереальное облегчение - он здоров. У него все в порядке. Он сможет когда-нибудь заняться сексом, просто плохо старался и, вероятно, зря не слушал советов своего психиатра. 

Вот только психиатр тут был ни при чем. У него встало из-за Алана, из-за его присутствия, из-за его колена между ног. Он не мог сказать ему уйти, но и не мог попросить остаться. Как это будет выглядеть? Будто он клеится к Алану? Его ужас, видимо, отразился на лице, и Алан крепко сжал его ладонь, возвращая тем самым на землю.

\- Морт, давай. 

Он подчинился, не совсем понимая, почему: двинул раз-другой по члену, однако сомнения остудили его запал, и сам он не мог вернуться в то благостное состояние, похожее на транс, когда жар и какая-то странная беззащитность заполняли его до краев. Морт снова посмотрел на Алана в поисках помощи.

Наверное, очень неприлично пялиться на кого-то, пока дрочишь, как и пялиться, пока кто-то другой дрочит при тебе, учитывая, что этот кто-то женат и имеет двоих детей, но Алану было явно наплевать. 

Морт рассматривал его лицо, его плечи, его футболку под расстегнутым кардиганом, под ней все еще угадывались те самые колоссально-проработанные мышцы, которые он видел мельком в первую их встречу, когда Алан открыл ему дверь, обнаженный по пояс. 

МакКарти заметил его уплывший взгляд и шагнул ближе, притянул его руку и устроил прямо у себя на животе. 

\- Лучше? - спросил он, будто наблюдая со стороны.

Морт ощутил под пальцами твердый пресс, движение мышц, заманчивое тепло кожи и неуверенно кивнул. Он все еще пытался вяло поглаживать свой член, но, кажется, небольшое отвлечение действительно помогло. Алан освободил его запястье и огорошил, произнеся:

\- Задери мне футболку. 

Морту пришлось проверить, всерьез ли он говорил, и, не найдя ни намека на шутку в его лице, он неловко взял ткань за край и потянул вверх. И еще. Открывая светлую, чуть золотистую кожу, покрытую у пупка темными волосами. Кожа выше была роскошно-гладкой и с легким блеском пота. Морт непроизвольно облизнулся, задирая футболку еще выше на уровень его сосков. Член в руке дернулся, и он прикрыл на секунду глаза от сильного прилива возбуждения. После трехлетнего воздержания чувствительность нарастала быстро, отдаваясь приятными волнами по всему телу, разливая горячую кровь по венам в бедра и живот, подталкивая его к скорому оргазму. Морт ощутил, как поверх легла большая ладонь Алана, прижимая его руку к своей груди. 

Черт. Морт вцепился в Алана намертво, наверняка причиняя ему боль, но не в силах остановиться. Он слишком близко был к оргазму. Он дышал быстро и отрывисто, шлепки влажного кулака по члену выходили все громче. Пружина раскручивалась все быстрее, он уперся лбом Алану в живот, даже не понимая этого, но чувствуя какой благословенно нежной кажется ему чужая кожа. 

Хриплый стон вырвался из Морта, как воздух из закупоренной бутылки, и, почувствовав несколько секунд волшебного экстаза, он резко ослабел. Алан придерживал его за плечи, позволяя прийти в себя, и даже пару раз провел по его влажным волосам рукой, даря покой. 

Кажется, они просидели так вечность, потому что, когда Морт вышел вслед за Аланом наверх, ему показалось, что он выбрался из душной шахты на свежий воздух. В дневном свете он не знал, что сказать и с чего начать разговор. Алану это и не требовалось, он дошел до входной двери и, прежде чем уйти, как ни в чем не бывало, поставил перед фактом:

\- Я заеду за тобой завтра в три. Поедем в центр.

\- Зачем? - Морт вытер пот со лба, будто все еще ощущая кожей чужое тепло.

\- Хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить. Не опаздывай. 

С этими словами он вышел и скрылся в своем доме, оставив Морта растерянно смотреть ему вслед.


	2. Chapter 2

Как и обещал, в четверг под взгляды домашних Морт вышел из дома и сел в машину Алана. Напряжение между ними было осязаемо. Морт от волнения чувствовал, как что-то нервно прыгает и шевелится в животе, а колено само собой подергивалось в нетерпении. 

Дорога к центру показалась вечностью. Они о чем-то говорили, но Морт запомнил лишь, как украдкой поглядывал на Алана, и тот не оставался в долгу и смотрел в ответ с каким-то темным жаром, который приводил Морта в трепет, и становилось тяжелее дышать.

Оказавшись в центре, они разделились: Алан ушел в кабинет с одним из подростков, а Морта отправили на задний двор. Кроме молодого парнишки на площадке никого не было, но, видимо, к нему Морта и отправили. Он сидел, развалившись на скамье, закинув ногу на ногу и высоко держа колено. Несмотря на солнечную погоду, парень был весь в черном: рубашка, пиджак, узкие джинсы и замшевые ботинки с острым носом. Копна темных, блестящих кудрей спадала на глаза, да и те были спрятаны за круглыми солнцезащитными очками. Чем-то он напоминал Боба Дилана в молодости, только субтильнее и меньше ростом. 

Парень повернул к нему голову, небрежно приспустив очки на нос. Пальцы у него тоже были длинные и худые, с широкими металлическими кольцами на каждом, и он уважительно присвистнул, оглядев Морта с ног до головы.

\- Зефирка-то свое слово держит.

\- Зефирка?

Парень ловко поднялся на ноги, и правда оказавшись на голову меньше Морта.

\- Ты видел его надутые мускулы? Как будто гелием накачали, - они пожали друг другу руки. - Роза Линден. Обычно я не выставляю свой пол напоказ и даю народу помучиться, но, раз уж ты мой будущий тренер, тебе нужно это знать. 

Морт нахмурился в замешательстве.

\- Я был уверен, что ты парень. 

Он проверил очертания груди, но под пиджаком ничего не было видно, кроме того Роза была такой худой, что в открытом вороте выглядывали татуировки, будто волной нарисованные на торчащих ключицах. Голос ее и правда мог подойти кому угодно. 

\- Ну, спасибо, наверное.

\- Тебе нужен тренер? Для чего?

\- Чтобы успешно начистить морду, разве не очевидно? - довольно грубовато заметила она, и Морт невольно улыбнулся. 

Не знай он, что Роза девушка, то сейчас бы руку дал на отсечение, что перед ним стоит молодой, дерзкий и насмешливый парень, который за словом в карман не полезет. 

\- Чем будешь бить, костями? - он сложил руки на груди и обошел ее вокруг, перенимая тон.

\- Если только твоими и в барабан. 

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что в любой драке весовой перевес очень важен. Никакое карате не спасет, если тебя запрут в ближнюю дистанцию и повалят на землю. 

\- Бла-бла, - Роза изобразила пальцами болтливого гуся, - Зефирка мне уже все рассказал про ваши бои. Разные стили, подходы, тренировки. Меня волнует только одно - ты будешь тренировать меня или нет? Или у тебя проблемы?

\- С чем?

\- С тем, как я одеваюсь. 

У Морта не было с этим никаких проблем. 

\- Лучше скажи, кто твой противник.

Роза скривилась, как от зубной боли. 

\- Ему сорок восемь, бывший военный. 

\- Высокий?

\- Как ты. 

\- Вес?

\- Как ты. 

Морт начинал понимать, почему Алан сам не взялся ее тренировать, а попросил его. 

\- Кто он?

\- Мой отец. 

\- Он тебя бьет? - Морт нахмурился еще сильнее, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

\- Раньше, - Роза пожала плечами. - Сейчас козел болен диабетом и сошел с дистанции. Ведет себя как образцовый папаша, даже на выпускной ко мне собирается прийти. 

Морт понимал, что за ее бравадой все еще таился страх, что отец может в любой момент передумать и устроить из нее грушу, если не чего похлеще, но, спроси он ее прямо, она наверняка пошлет его к черту. Насиловал ее отец или нет, сейчас уже ничего не докажешь, только устроишь себе веселую жизнь со СМИ под окнами. 

\- Учти, я никогда не тренировал никого. Тебе подойдет смесь бокса, тхеквондо и муай тай. Если научишься держать бой на дальней дистанции, сможешь завалить при желании даже такого, как Алан. 

Роза задрала очками челку назад, открывая удивленный взгляд и вполне себе симпатичное лицо. Не милое или смазливое, но чистое и довольно приятное с бледными губами, растянувшимися в усмешке. Он бы никогда не догадался, может, только по отсутствию щетины. 

\- Ты согласен? Правда?

Морт ее радости особо не разделял, понимая, сколько Розе придется впахивать. Еще его ждал разговор с Триш, но с ней особых проблем не предвиделось, она давным-давно предлагала ему брать учеников.

\- Волосы придется убрать. 

Роза фыркнула, отчего очки свалились обратно на нос, а кудри закрыли лицо, и, когда она улыбнулась, казалось, что ему подмигнул настоящий эльф. 

 

Морт сел в машину сытый и усталый, волонтеры накормили его макаронами с сыром, и они с Розой наелись от пуза. Алан, хитро ухмыляясь, завел двигатель. 

\- Поговорили?

Он слабо угукнул и застегнул ремень. 

\- Так и думал, что вы поладите. У вас много общего. 

\- Что какой-то мудак сломал нам жизнь?

Алан выехал на трассу и не спеша повел по автостраде. 

\- Как думаешь, зачем она хочет научиться драться?

\- Чтобы защитить себя?

\- Не себя, - покачал головой Алан. - У Розы появилась дама сердца. 

\- Я уж боялся, что она наметила хладнокровное убийство.

\- А ты думал об этом?

\- Добраться до своего? - Морт фыркнул. - Конечно. Найти его дом и сжечь к черту. Может, даже изнасиловать его жену. Был бы я один, может, и натворил бы чего, а так? Чего придумывать чушь? Пока близняшки растут, рисковать из-за такого ублюдка я точно не стану. 

\- Мудрое решение. Что думаешь делать сейчас?

Морт откинулся на кресло, уставившись перед собой. Это был вопрос с подвохом? Алан чего-то ждал от него? Ему нужно было сделать первый шаг или проявить заинтересованность? Морт не знал, как играть в эти игры, и решил ответить безопасно. 

\- Займусь с близняшками уроками, наверное, если Триш их уже не сделала. Разберу хлам на мансарде до конца или займусь готовкой на завтра. 

\- Зайдем ко мне. 

Прозвучало далеко не как вопрос, и Морт вопросительно глянул в сторону Алана. Убрав руку с рычага передач, который и так работал автоматически, тот положил теплую ладонь ему на голое колено, выглядывающее из-под шорт. Морт сглотнул пересохшим горлом. 

\- Ты как? - Алан повернулся к нему, проверяя его реакцию.

Откинув последние сомнения, Морт кивнул и до конца дороги не отрывал взгляда от проносящихся мимо улиц и домов. Все это время Алан по-свойски держал руку на его колене, иногда чуть поглаживая большим пальцем.

Так ведь должны делать с девушкой, с ее гладкими, соблазнительными ногами, а не с его волосатыми, с выпирающими коленными чашечками и рельефной от тренировок четырехглавой мышцей. С другой стороны, такая, как Роза, вполне могла сама зажать приглянувшуюся девушку в своем пикапе и облапать не только колени, но и что-нибудь поинтереснее. 

Алан вел себя вежливо, и его прикосновение было скорее как напоминание о близости, знак внимания, чем поползновение к чему-то большему, и Морт думал, что именно поэтому ему так легко с ним. Так легко падать во все это - чем бы оно ни было. Пока он не хотел навешивать ярлыки, слишком все было хрупко и неоднозначно. Ему и так придется пойти к доктору Штейн в конце недели и все ей рассказать, так что пока он собирался просто плыть по течению.

Течение привело их обоих на подъездную дорожку, и, глянув мимолетно на свой дом, Морт с облегчением вздохнул - Триш, похоже, увезла близняшек в город. Так даже лучше, он не будет каждую секунду думать о том, что она постучится в двери в поисках своего пропавшего мужа.

Они зашли в дом, и Морт уже хотел привычно устроиться в кресле, когда Алан произнес:

\- В этот раз на диван, - и на его удивленный взгляд добавил, - я не собираюсь сидеть там с тобой, просто поменяемся местами. 

Морт от мгновенного стыда, что его читали, как открытую книгу, прикрыл лицо рукой. 

\- Это так очевидно, да? 

\- Твои опасения абсолютно нормальны. Садись, я принесу чай. 

Он действительно принес чай в белых чашечках, смотрящихся детскими в его огромных руках - как у Морта, когда они играли с близняшками в “гостей”, только у них вместо настоящих конфет на креманке лежали пластиковые шоколадки из кукольного набора: Триш не разрешала баловаться с едой. 

Сняв кардиган и кинув его на спинку кресла, Алан остался в одной футболке, видимо, посчитав, что теперь нет нужды в полном облачении. Морт никак не мог избавиться от ощущения узла в животе, и рука слегка подрагивала, пока он подносил чашку ко рту. Он осторожно поставил блюдце обратно, чувствуя вяжущую мяту на языке и стараясь не стучать донышком о стол из-за нервной дрожи. Не сказать, что она была плохая, но она продолжалась уже больше получаса, и Морт начал уставать. Как перед выходом на ринг, его стало слабо тошнить, поэтому, пока в нем еще оставались остатки присутствия духа, он нарушил тишину:

\- Я много думал о вчерашнем. 

Алан серьезно кивнул, одобряя его начало. 

\- Хочешь прекратить? - предположил он, видимо, чтобы Морту было легче начать тяжелый разговор.

Морт облизнул губы и на секунду прикрыл глаза, не веря, что произносит это:

\- Я думал об этом перед сном, и все повторилось.

Алан некоторое время молчал, мысленно перестраиваясь, а затем тоже поставил чашку на стол и наклонился вперед, уперев локти в колени.

\- Успешно?

\- О да. 

\- О чем конкретно ты думал? Прокручивал то, что мы делали в ванной?

Морт смутился, не в силах смотреть Алану в глаза, и кивнул. Он только что признался, что дрочил на МакКарти накануне, но, к его облегчению, того меньше всего волновал моральный аспект. 

\- Можешь рассказать?

Вскинувшись в ужасе, Морт покачал головой, как тупой болванчик. О нет. Нет-нет-нет, он точно не готов рассказать, что представлял себе ночью, лежа на своей пружинистой койке, и насколько грязными были его фантазии.

Алан задумчиво откинулся обратно на спинку кресла. 

\- Хорошо, - он склонил голову, прищурившись. - Тогда как насчет повторить при мне?

Морт уставился на него, как на больного. 

\- Ты же представлял меня, почему я не могу увидеть, какую вызываю реакцию?

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, какую вызываешь реакцию! - прошипел Морт возмущенно и только тогда увидел, что повелся на провокацию - Алан ухмыльнулся. 

\- Обычно люди меня опасаются или хотят, чтобы я их втрахал в матрас, будто я какое-то дикое животное. Так что нет, не знаю. 

\- Как дикое… Что?

\- Из-за моих габаритов и стереотипов об агрессивности всем вокруг кажется, что я не умею себя контролировать, и в постели настоящий зверь. Ты не представляешь, сколько было громких разочарований. Будь я менее уверен в себе, решил бы, что на меня вешаются одни психопаты, мечтающие о садо-мазо.

Морт взорвался от смеха, запрокинув голову.

\- Ты? Зверь? Хах, ой, ну да. Это каким слепым надо быть. 

\- А ты так не думаешь? - Алан изобразил веселое удивление. 

\- Я видел, как ты дерешься.

\- И как я дерусь?

\- Я не про тактику, все и так знают, что ты работал через подсечки и перевод бой в партер. 

\- Надо пользоваться своими преимуществами.

\- Я не об этом, а о том, что ты использовал десятки приемов на сабмишен: удушающие и болевые приемы джиу-джитсу, удушение сзади, гильотина, рычаг локтя или колена, треугольник руками или ногами, Кимура, удушение Д’Арца, скрутка пятки и даже анаконду. Девяносто девять процентов твоих боев ведется через холодный расчет и использование слабых мест противника. Если бы ты хоть раз увлекся хоть на секунду, кто-нибудь бы помер прямо у тебя на руках.

\- Повезло, что этого не случилось. 

\- Сомневаюсь, что это хоть как-то связано с везением, - улыбнулся ему Морт, чуть расслабив сведенные напряжением плечи.

Алан долго смотрел на него, практически не мигая и снова позволяя странной тяжести повиснуть между ними. Он облизнул губы, и Морт проследил, как завороженный, движение его розового, блестящего языка - тот мелькнул между губами, оставив влажный след. Кажется, ему вскоре грозил новый стояк, как будто член, проснувшись от долгой спячки, теперь реагировал на любое движение Алана, как послушный пес. 

\- Сними шорты. 

Одна фраза, из-за которой кровь в теле Морта мгновенно поменяла направление от мозга вниз. Пальцы его не слушались, пока он расстегивал пуговицу и ширинку, а уж громкий “вжик” от молнии резанул по ушам так, будто на него сработала сирена какой-нибудь полиции нравов.

Господи, что за чушь у него в голове? Видимо, уловив его состояние, Алан произнес:

\- Смотри не вниз, а на меня. Трусы тоже.

Сосредоточившись на МакКарти, Морт разделся и устроился на мягком диване голыми ягодицами, прекрасно чувствуя фактуру ткани. Член вяло лежал между бедер, чуть увеличившись. 

\- Обхвати рукой и делай все медленно.

Морт начал себя ласкать, щеки горели от стыда и смущения, мир вокруг стал реальнее и ярче. 

\- А что, если у меня не выйдет?

\- Не попробуешь - не узнаешь. 

Морт одарил его тяжелым взглядом, который означал “не смешно”, и Алан ухмыльнулся, довольно прищурившись. Несколько минут Морт безуспешно пытался вызвать в своем члене более живой интерес, однако ничего не получалось. 

\- Сиди на месте, - Алан поднялся с кресла и, задернув поверх жалюзи шторы, подошел к нему сбоку. 

В полутьме стало гораздо лучше и как-то безопаснее. Алан оперся коленом на диван рядом с Мортом, и присел, стараясь не коснуться его первым. 

\- Сделай, как в прошлый раз. 

Морт с готовностью подчинился, ощутив упругость и твердость его грудных мышц. Он провел рукой вниз до пресса и снова вернулся к середине грудной клетки, и его ладонь будто покоилась на кожаных мехах для раздувания кузнечной печи, поднимаясь и опускаясь в мерном ритме. Алан снова накрыл его руку своей, большой и горячей, сместив к рельефу левой груди, и сжал там, где должен быть сосок. Морт на секунду замер, остановив руку на члене от переизбытка чувств.

\- Тебе нравится грудь жены?

Морт кивнул и внезапно для себя признался:

\- У нее очень чувствительные соски. Она любит, когда во время секса я посасываю их или ласкаю рукой. Любила, - под конец исправился он. 

\- Оближи пальцы, - Алан отпустил его ладонь и, пока Морт послушно смачивал подушечки слюной, подтянул футболку до ключиц.

То, что он не снял ее полностью, добавило Морту легкости. От него ничего не ждали, кроме того, что он мог дать. Это знание в какой-то мере освободило его от бесконечного груза, тянущегося за ним последние три года. 

\- Давай, - подначил его Алан.

Морт провел пальцами по темному, плоскому ореолу, оставляя блестящий след, сделал круг вокруг горошины соска. Совсем не как у Триш, чьи соски были выпуклыми, крупными и чувствительными, особенно сразу после кормления грудью. После родов Морт заботился о жене и помогал ей смазывать грудь маслом, чтобы не было трещин от постоянной слюны и натирания тканью лифчика. Мужские же соски лишь слегка выделялись на фоне гладкой кожи бугристым рельефом и более темным цветом.

Морт представил, как прошелся бы по ним языком, и у него пересохло в горле. Облизнувшись, он с силой провел большим пальцем от края до края, вдавливая кожу, оставляя чуть более красный след, и Алан резко выдохнул.

\- Помогает? - серьезно спросил он, смотря ему между бедер, где член Морта поднялся, готовый к более активным действиям. 

\- Да, - голос Морта был хриплым от возбуждения.

\- Хорошо, тогда давай попробуем кое-что еще.

Алан опустил футболку обратно, подсаживаясь ближе и привстав на колено так, что его грудь снова оказалась на уровне с лицом Морта. Тот вопросительно задрал голову, и Алан одобрительно кивнул. 

Понимая, на что ему дают разрешение, Морт потянулся губами вперед и провел языком по шершавой ткани, смачивая слюной и чувствуя, как мышцы чуть подрагивают от его движений. Его член истекал смазкой и легко скользил в руке, пока он занимался Аланом, вдавливая губы и язык в кожу, отчего мокрое пятно расплылось по футболке. Он чувствовал жар его тела, но сквозь преграду казалось, что это не так интимно. Хотя Морт был не против попробовать с голой кожей, похоже, с Аланом ему отказывали любые приличия и рычаги “стоп”. 

Вдруг он почувствовал, как теплая рука легла ему на затылок, будто вдохновляя его на большее. Алан поглаживал его волосы, плотнее прижимая его к себе и давая знать, что вполне доволен происходящим. Морт занялся вторым соском, пока ткань снова не намокла настолько от его слюней, что начала подхлюпывать под его ртом.

Морт не обращал на свой член внимания, занятый Аланом, но неожиданно возбуждение начало подталкивать его к оргазму, и он задвигал рукой быстрее, когда его грубовато прервали.

\- Я сказал, медленнее, - в тоне Алана мелькнули опасные нотки, отчего Морту тут же захотелось ослушаться.

Однако это было бы непросто, как и все, что было связано с МакКарти. Алан не убрал руки, а наоборот стал двигать ею вверх-вниз, задавая темп. Его хватка была тяжелее, крепче, но медленные движения, когда Морт уже был готов кончить, добавляли более острое удовольствие. Горячий жар, разливающийся от паха по всему телу, заставил его вспотеть в считанные минуты. Он дышал тяжело, прижимаясь к широкой груди Алана, и, когда тот особо сильно провел их сомкнутыми руками по члену, слегка укусил его. Одобряя его энтузиазм, Алан усилил хватку на затылке и, кажется, на секунду вообще перестал дышать. Морт резко и бурно кончил, и тот прижал его ближе. 

Так они и сидели некоторое время, Морт покоился в кольце теплых рук, пытаясь отдышаться, а его голова лежала на чужой груди. Штаны Алана красноречиво топорщились в районе паха, но у Морта не осталось сил переживать.

\- Ты будешь что-нибудь с этим делать? - сглотнув, спросил он, подняв на него взгляд. 

Алан сидел, откинув голову на спинку дивана. 

\- Мне тридцать семь, и я уж точно выживу без дрочки. Скоро пройдет. 

\- Мне бы твою уверенность. 

Они оба хмыкнули, и Алан ласково провел по его взмокшим волосам рукой. Ощущалось так привычно, будто Морт всегда проводил у него вечера, наслаждаясь этой незамысловатой лаской. 

\- Чаю?

Морт ошарашенно уставился на Алана и, увидев хитрый блеск в его глазах, рассмеялся в голос, отпуская последнее напряжение, как джинна из бутылки. 

\- А давай, - легко согласился Морт. 

Казалось, он ответил на нечто большее, но это его нисколько не смущало. 

 

\- Да ты садюга. 

В очередной раз упав с глухим звуком на мат, Роза раскинулась усталой звездой. Морт встал над ней, сложив руки на груди, чувствуя, как спружинило под ногами.

\- Знаешь шутку про психологический тест в Финляндии? 

\- М?

\- Провели тест. Той половине народа, у которой была обнаружена легкая форма садизма, рекомендовали идти в учителя, а у кого тяжелая - в дисциплинарный отдел. Так что, как видишь, без страданий тут никак.

\- Но ты хотя бы мог сделать вид, что не кайфуешь от этого, - пробурчала Роза и, покряхтывая, поднялась сначала на колени, а затем и на ноги. 

\- Лишняя трата усилий.

\- Пф.

Морт не дал ей расслабиться.

\- Теперь перекат вбок, - он снова выбил ее из равновесия подсечкой, и Роза шмякнулась с подлетом на спину.

\- Да чтоб ты сдох.

Еще полчаса назад она крыла его отборными ругательствами, теперь же просто констатировала факт. Морт подло улыбнулся.

\- Падаешь с грацией падшего ангела.

\- Иди нахрен. Ты обещал научить меня драться.

\- Укэми одна из первоначальных техник многих единоборств и по-другому называется “самостраховка”. Прежде чем защищать кого-либо, надо научиться защищать себя. Слышала в самолетах? Сначала наденьте кислородную маску сами, а затем на ребенка.

\- Я предпочту хороший удар битой этим мучениям. Встань, присядь, ляг, присядь, снова встань. Аргх.

\- Надо отрабатывать до автоматизма. Или брось это дело. Если ты ноешь в самом начале из-за небольших трудностей, что будет, когда станет совсем тяжело? 

Роза показала ему средний палец.

\- Размечтался. Я тебе по ночам сниться буду, понял? В страшных тренерских кошмарах.

\- Одни только обещания. 

Морт заметил какое-то движение краем глаза и увидел, как Алан, проходя мимо площадки, остановился, чтобы понаблюдать за их тренировкой. В груди тут же разлилось странное теплое чувство, стекая в пах. И так целый день, стоило ему увидеть знакомый разлет плеч, мелькнувшую голову - а мелькала она благодаря росту часто - или услышать из чужих уст его имя. Морт не чувствовал подобного целую вечность. Если только еще в школе, когда они с Триш начали встречаться и сталкивались в людных коридорах между занятиями. Постоянная легкая озабоченность и сама собой расплывающаяся улыбка от одного только перехваченного взгляда.

Его отвлек свист, который как бы говорил “уоу”. А потом еще раз “УОУ”. Морт очнулся, и оказалось, что Роза все это время наблюдала за ним, устроившись на локтях.

\- Что? 

\- Ничего, - невинно ответила Роза и улыбнулась так, как улыбались его старые друзья - знающе и ужасно самодовольно. 

До того, как он разорвал все старые связи и сжег все мосты, они с приятелями болтали про футбол, регби, политику и новые фильмы и никогда не обсуждали действительно важных вещей. Потому что все было понятно. С Розой было так же, она не разводила душещипательных разговоров, не лезла в душу с расспросами, а просто была рядом, замечая больше, чем он говорил. Это было не “ничего”, а скорее “ничего себе”.

\- Я вообще-то женат, и у меня двое детей, - попытался оправдаться он, но Роза удивилась:

\- А это тут причем?

Морт сам не понял, при чем тут его жалкие оправдания, ведь факт официального брака не остановил его от вчерашнего, позавчерашнего и всего остального, что он натворил с понедельника. Его брак не остановил и типа, который разрушил его жизнь одним единственным вечером. 

\- Я вроде как не хочу изменять, - честно сказал он.

\- А твоих хотений в таких случаях не спрашивают. Тебя просто пинают с обрыва, летишь и надеешься, что там, на земле, кто-нибудь встретит с батутом. Или, как чаще всего случается, не встретит, и тебя размажет ровным слоем по асфальту. Все ради надежды оттолкнуться и взмыть еще выше. Хуже только, если все взаимно и оба летят в пропасть.

\- Почему?

\- Ловить некому.

Роза подтянула к себе ноги и уселась в позе лотоса, пока Морт провожал знакомую фигуру взглядом. Взаимно ли? И станет ли от этого легче или добавит проблем? Он расслабился и витал в облаках, чем Роза и воспользовалась: резко выбросив ногу и зацепив его колено, дернула ногу на себя, использовав на нем его же собственный прием подсечки с подбива. Морт шлепнулся на задницу.

\- Ну и кто тут элегантный лебедь, а?

От неожиданности Морт несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь понять, когда верх поменялся с низом, и рассмеялся в голос. Его эхо прокатилось по площадке, и несколько детей оглянулись в их сторону, отвлекшись от игр на траве. 

Роза пнула его в бедро и широко улыбнулась:

\- Но иногда падать не так уж и плохо, скажи же?

 

Этот вечер он провел с семьей. Сначала они с Эллой делали математику, в которой Морт на самом деле неплохо шарил, а затем вместе с Леей и Триш делали на кухне пирог с индейкой. В итоге все было заляпано тестом: кухня, одежда, их лица и руки, даже почтальон, которому не посчастливилось принести посылку во время готовки. Лея облапала его синий комбинезон белыми от муки руками и, счастливо хохоча, умчалась, пока ее не наказали. Эллу Морт вовремя поймал, благо, она была медлительнее сестры, хоть и пыталась за ней все повторять. 

Ужин прошел на фоне горы посуды, которую все до единого отказались мыть до завтра, залив на ночь кипятком. Обычно они просто ужинали и расходились каждый в свою комнату, но сегодня будто игривое настроение Морта передалось остальным. Близняшки с удовольствием рассказывали о школе и тренировках, Триш - о работе, новых учениках и коллегах, и даже Морт не сидел молча. Он поведал им о нелегких буднях детей центра, и общим семейным советом они решили собрать старые вещи и отвезти волонтерам. К его удивлению, даже девочки, всегда отличавшиеся эгоизмом, решили сделать вклад старыми игрушками.

Все-таки не выдержав гнета беспорядка, Морт занялся уборкой, а близняшки ушли смотреть телевизор. Триш осталась с ним, суша мытую посуду полотенцем.

\- Этот Алан кажется неплохим парнем. 

\- Ага, - кивнул Морт, понимая, что Триш завела этот разговор вдали от детей не просто так. 

\- Вы вроде поладили.

\- Ага. 

\- Он живет один?

\- У него есть бывшая и ребенок, года четыре всего. Алан видится с ними лишь по выходным, потому что они живут где-то в трех часах езды на север. А что?

\- Может, ему пора зайти к нам в гости? На барбекю или ужин?

Морт замер с мокрой тарелкой в руках, опасливо глянув в сторону Триш. Технически он ей не изменял, а вот мысленно - другое дело. И бог видит, он не собирался останавливаться, пока Алан не пошлет его к черту. Ситуация была не ахти, и по-хорошему Морт понимал, что скоро придет время разговора по душам, и снова пытался отсрочить этот момент как можно дальше. Ну или хотя бы до завтра. 

\- Думаешь?

\- Ты часто бываешь у него, по-моему, будет только честно пригласить его в ответ, раз уж вы подружились. У тебя осталось не так много друзей.

Считай, никого, кроме семьи и Алана. Морт понимал ее идею, ее попытки помочь их дружбе и показать, что она одобряет то, что Морт открылся хоть кому-то, кроме нее и психиатра. Все это было просто прекрасно, кроме одного “но”. Похоже, Морт хочет продолжать их с Аланом эксперименты, и это гарантированно все испортит. 

Триш не заслуживала, чтобы ей изменяли под носом в ее же собственном доме. В конце концов, должны же у него быть яйца сказать ей правду. Морт хотел было набраться храбрости и признаться во всем сейчас, но затем подумал, что это ведь не только его решение. Ему стоило предупредить Алана, ведь тот мог быть категорически против вмешивать в это Триш или чтобы Морт упоминал его имя. 

Господи, как все стало закручено и сложно. Не было секса - не было проблем. Не то что сейчас. 

\- Я у него спрошу. 

В любом случае, он сможет потом наврать, что Алан слишком занят. 

Триш ушла готовиться ко сну, и, мучимый муками совести, Морт вдруг подумал, что не пора ли попробовать подняться следом за ней? Ему все еще нравилась его жена: ее округлая, крепкая попа в лосинах; как она по утрам выходила сонная в одной футболке и трусах, являя собой взлохмаченное чудо; как она выгибалась, делая утреннюю зарядку во время своих бесконечных поз на коврике. Она была красивой и сексуальной, Морт это признавал и порой ловил себя на мысли, что руки сами тянулись ее обнять. 

Другое дело, что за три года он отучил себя от всех этих жестов внимания, потому что они давали Триш неверные сигналы. Будто он заигрывает с ней или не прочь позажиматься, как подростки, пока дети спят или не видят. Как теперь она воспримет его желание попробовать?

Морт долго стоял на кухне, не двигаясь, а затем отбросил сомнения. Как тогда с Аланом и его первым “привет”. Или сейчас, или никогда. Проверив, что близняшки увлечены “Чужим” и смачными подробностями поедания несчастной команды космического корабля, он поднялся в ее спальню.


	3. Chapter 3

Утром Триш чмокнула его в губы и довольная, покачивая бедрами, уплыла из дома с двумя пакетами завтраков для близняшек, а те, увидев, как мама попрощалась с папой, немедленно потребовали каждой по поцелую. Ему пришлось нагнуться и попрощаться персонально, пожелав хорошего дня. 

Стоило машине скрыться за поворотом, он вышел из дома и, перейдя дорогу, позвонил в дверь. Затем еще раз. Где-то что-то громко упало, раздался недовольный бубнеж. Дверь открылась, и дежа вю: Алан снова стоял по пояс голый, однако теперь Морт очень даже одобрял вид. Он с усилием поднял взгляд на уровень глаз и невольно улыбнулся. 

Алан выглядел, как полная катастрофа. Прическа как корова языком лизнула - хохолок торчал с одной стороны строго вертикально, зубная щетка торчала изо рта, белая пена скопилась в уголках губ и местами шла пузырями. На нем были старые спортивные штаны, будто он их украл у бездомного, а на боку отпечатался безумно привлекательный след от простыни.

\- Добфое утфо, - Алан пустил его внутрь, сонно потирая один глаз. 

\- Ну если ты в этом уверен, - ехидно ответил Морт, уже не стесняясь, как раньше, разглядывать его с ног до головы. 

\- Ща пфриду.

Алан скрылся обратно в ванной, оставив его одного. От бурлящей нервной энергии в теле Морт не мог усидеть на месте и обошел гостиную по периметру: разглядывая фотографии на стенах, газету с лежащими на ней очками, несколько заметок, которые Алан сделал, видимо, пока разговаривал по телефону - список адресов и имена детей.

Центр был как бездонная пропасть из бесконечной вереницы тех, кому нужна помощь. Морт пока мог похвастать лишь скромным вкладом по обучению Розы, да и то по личной просьбе. А что, если бы он занялся этим всерьез? Из-за бедра ему уже не вернуться в спорт, нерв порой защемляло так, что он не мог разогнуться, а вот тренерство он мог попробовать. Морт видел, как в центре преподавали компьютерные курсы, почему бы не ввести курсы по самообороне? Он мог бы этим заняться: платные курсы для взрослых, бесплатные - для детей. Пару часов в неделю, и вот он уже полезный член общества, трудящийся на благо человечества. 

Внезапно со спины он почувствовал тепло, и чужое мятное дыхание коснулось щеки. Алан длинно вздохнул, принюхиваясь к его запаху, и встал, не прижимаясь слишком близко. 

\- Так что привело тебя с утра? Или мне подождать, пока сам расскажешь?

Его пальцы легли на бедра Морта, придерживая того на месте.

\- Я собираюсь сказать Триш, - он обернулся через плечо и уточнил. - О нас.

Алан несколько секунд смотрел на него, а затем удивленно поднял брови.

\- Ого. Тогда сначала завтрак.

Морт был только за. Они прошли на кухню, где Алан занялся блюдом, которое могло прокормить трех-четырех человек. Пять яиц, три куска бекона и жареные томаты, а к ним корзинка чесночных гренок, пара тостов, джем и кофе. Стало понятно, как у него все еще держатся его безумные мышцы - тонна белков, углеводов и тренировки. Морт согласился только на кофе, и, когда они уселись за стол, Алан спросил, махнув вилкой:

\- А ты не боишься, что Триш от тебя уйдет, забрав детей? Или отсудит половину имущества и выкинет за порог?

Отхлебнув горячий горьковатый кофе, Морт кивнул:

\- Она вполне может это сделать.

\- И?

\- У нас был кризис где-то года два назад, я предлагал ей отписать дом, а самому уехать, но она не согласилась. Сказала, что у нас временные трудности и мы их переживем.

\- Она любит тебя, - заметил Алан. - Твоя новость может разбить ей сердце. 

\- Может. Но еще больнее ей будет, если я сейчас ничего не скажу, и она узнает сама. 

\- Согласен. 

Морт ждал, что Алан начнет его отговаривать, но тот продолжил завтракать как ни в чем не бывало. 

\- Ты не против?

\- Мне ждать, что она объявится у меня на пороге с дробовиком в руках?

\- Нет.

\- Значит, все в порядке.

Морт с облегчением ухмыльнулся.

\- Вот так просто?

\- А почему это должно быть сложно? - Он снова махнул вилкой в его сторону. - Ты лучше скажи, значит ли это, что ты не против моего к тебе интереса?

\- По-моему, ты сам видел, насколько я не против, - с каких пор Морт умел флиртовать, он и сам не знал.

\- Видел.

Алан посмотрел на него с другой стороны стола и расплылся в пошлой ухмылке. Мурашки снова поползли по спине Морта, поднимая волосы по всему телу. Две секунды, и мышцы живота сами собой стали сжиматься в предвкушении. Они ведь все обговорили, он может идти домой. Или может не идти. Будет ли это слишком нагло и самоуверенно? Рассчитывал ли Алан, что, раз уж они снова наедине, между ними опять что-то произойдет? И что именно?

\- Как продвигаются дела с Розой?

\- Ну, по крайней мере она знает, чего хочет, - это был его деликатный способ сказать, что физическая подготовка Розы - полный кошмар. - У нее недобор по весу, и если она не изменит режим питания, то так и будет бить слабее школьной указки. Моя дочь в свои десять лет лучше подходит к этим тренировкам, чем она. Никакой дыхалки. Выносливости - ноль. Она даже не может пробежать милю, не задохнувшись. 

\- Последние три года она питается только в школьной столовой и в центре, - Алан с намеком склонил голову. - Центр не работает по выходным.

\- В доме нет продуктов?

\- Как я видел, есть. Роза не умеет готовить. 

\- Совсем? 

\- Она чуть не отрезала себе пальцы, последний раз помогая на кухне. Больше ее не зовут, она и рада.

Морт помолчал, переваривая новости, и словно в трансе продолжил пить кофе. 

\- Что, если я научу ее готовить что-нибудь простое, а на выходные она будет забирать несколько контейнеров? 

\- Если объясним ситуацию Донне и поварам, я думаю, никто не будет против.

\- Хорошо, - довольно произнес Морт, даже от души отлегло.

\- Ты серьезно отнесся к ее просьбе. 

\- Она мне нравится. Не хочу, чтобы она пострадала или в пылу драки схватилась за нож. Такие истории ничем хорошим не заканчиваются. 

Пока Алан мыл посуду, Морт оглядывался по сторонам. На кухне царил идеальный порядок, свет пробивался через окно сквозь зеленую листву. В доме было пусто даже по меркам холостяка. У Алана не было лишних вещей, разбросанных в беспорядке, на холодильнике ни одного магнита, ни одного привета из спортивного прошлого.

\- Ты давно переехал сюда?

\- Месяц назад.

Морт нахмурился, пытаясь понять, почему его жилище до сих пор чувствовалось настолько стерильным. Внезапно Алан остановился на середине движения. Он поставил тарелку в шкаф и посмотрел на Морта со странным выражением лица.

\- Если бы ты был на месте Триш, ты бы предпочел знать правду?

\- Да, - ему даже времени не нужно было на размышления.

\- Ну, тайна так себе, но, в любом случае, лучше я скажу заранее. Ты же помнишь, что Рауль с мамой живут на севере? Я собирался купить дом к ним поближе, но потом риэлтор предложил это место, и я тут же согласился, - его лицо ничего не выражало, лишь отстраненность и спокойствие.

\- Зачем? - фыркнул Морт. - Тихий спальный район, где ничего не происходит, а по соседству живет бывший коллега, у которого поехала крыша?

Алан ничего не ответил, и Морт покачал головой.

\- Только не говори, что ты купил дом из-за меня.

Его взгляд был слишком красноречив. Морт открыл было рот, но, ничего не придумав, захлопнул обратно. 

\- Правда?

\- Я же говорил, что сразу тебя узнал, - Алан вытер стол насухо и кинул тряпку в раковину. - В тот день ты игрался с одной из своих девчонок во дворе и напомнил мне брата, когда он возился со мной. Тогда твоя история наделала много шума, и я очень обрадовался, что ты не наложил на себя руки. 

\- Ты же не маньяк?

Алан вдруг коротко рассмеялся.

\- Думаешь, если я скажу “нет”, я не могу соврать?

Морта тоже разобрал смех, и он флегматично пожал плечами.

\- Что тут сказать, я никогда не отличался большим умом. Твое чувство юмора, вот что меня беспокоит по-настоящему.

\- Ой ли? А так со мной все в порядке?

\- Ага.

\- С тобой тоже. Не понимаю, почему ты уверен, что это не так, тебе просто попадались не слишком подходящие люди.

\- А ты подходящий. 

Разведя руками, Алан хмыкнул. Вот же кадр. От его самомнения зашкаливал бы счетчик гейгера. Он закончил с порядком и, приблизившись к Морту, стер что-то у его рта.

\- Помада.

\- Это Элла, - поняв, что все это время ходил со следом от ее прощального поцелуя, он смутился. - Познаю отцовство девочек, открывших для себя радости косметики. 

Алан смотрел на него сверху вниз, его голубые глаза блестели, пока он скользил взглядом по его лицу, не спеша убирать руку.

\- Высунь язык. 

Морт открыл рот, и Алан насмешливо фыркнул. 

\- Не как у врача, балда, высунь язык вперед, будто пробуешь холодное мороженое.

Несмотря на замешательство, Морт попытался изобразить, что от него просили. Лицо Алана расплылось перед его глазами, приблизившись, и он ощутил, как тот коснулся его кончиком языка. Отстранившись от удивления, Морт облизнул губы, во рту остался привкус джема. 

\- Нормально?

Морт сглотнул, сердце в груди за секунду пустилось вскачь, а жар растекся по щекам и шее. Он быстро кивнул - на большее его не хватило, голос полностью отказал. Зато слюней теперь был полный рот, и он попытался еще раз сглотнуть привязчивую сладость. 

\- Ну вот, без бороды сразу видно прекрасный розовый румянец, - самодовольно заметил Алан. - Высунь еще раз.

На этот раз Морт не спешил с готовностью подчиняться, чувствуя себя до ужаса неловко. Внимание Алана было полностью на его губах. 

\- Если не хочешь, так и скажи.

Морт хотел, просто боялся. Сглотнув застрявший ком, он приоткрыл рот и высунул язык, немного задрав голову и стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но не на Алана. В потолок, например. Какой он бел… О.

Алан воспользовался моментом и, повторив трюк с языком, скользнул своим вдоль, скручиваясь вокруг него, дразня, а напоследок игриво лизнув по краю. Морт прикрыл глаза и остался, как стоял, лишь руки устроил для удобства на чужих предплечьях. 

То, что сделал Алан потом, застало его врасплох: чужой рот мягко захватил его язык, впуская внутрь, Алан сомкнул губы очень близко к его губам, опалив дыханием, и медленно позволил выскользнуть обратно, как льду на палочке. 

Ох.

Открыв глаза, Морт коснулся ладонью губ, пытаясь совладать с сердцебиением. Алан облизнулся с пошлой ухмылкой. 

\- Давай на диван, там удобнее. 

Диван? Да, точно. Морт, как пьяный, позволил себя провести в гостиную и усадить, а затем некоторое время сидел, с опаской поглядывая перед собой. Желание Алана было написано на его лице крупными буквами, он постоянно переводил взгляд на его губы и непроизвольно облизывался, отчего у Морта замирало внизу живота. Он тяжело вздохнул и снова занял позу с открытым ртом, зажмурившись. 

Алан не заставил себя долго ждать. Его движения были легкими, язык - теплым после горячего кофе, а еще он умудрялся полностью оплетать язык Морта, скользя вперед и назад. В какой-то момент Морт не выдержал и лизнул в ответ, Алан выдохнул, обхватил его кончик губами и немного пососал. 

Раздался страдальческий стон, и Морт с ужасом понял, что это был его собственный. Его пальцы, оказывается, впились в кожу мощных предплечий до побеления. Он дышал, будто пробежал марафон, и, только переведя дух, понял, что на него не собираются давить. Алан следил за ним, давая время прийти в себя, потом положил ему руку на затылок и стал медленно поглаживать.

\- Я... - горло пересохло, и Морт кашлянул. 

\- Слишком?

\- Нет, - замотал головой он, коря себя за косноязычие. - Небольшой передых, и я буду в норме. Это же просто поцелуй. 

Алан поднял брови в удивлении.

\- Уверен? Скажи это людям в кино, они бы закрыли твой фильм под цензуру с откровенной порнухой.

Они оба рассмеялись, отпуская напряжение, и Алан с какой-то особой нежностью провел по его затылку рукой, устроив большой палец возле уха. 

\- Тогда покажи сам. 

Морт тут же прижался своим ртом к его губам, и Алан, оторопев от чужого рвения, невольно засмеялся. 

\- Воу-воу, полегче. Ты не крепость приступом берешь. 

Алан лизнул его губы, пока он не успел отстраниться и испугаться собственной настойчивости. Придержав его за затылок, он прихватил его верхнюю губу зубами и оттянул, видимо, стараясь не причинить боли, а лишь настроить на игривый лад. 

\- Давай же, - прошептал он в самые губы, обдавая их горячим дыханием. 

Алан быстро касался кончиком языка то верхней губы, то нижней, а когда Морт, наконец, осмелел, чтобы приоткрыть рот в ответ, то влажной широкой полосой прошелся по его рту, задев зубы. Морт снова простонал, открывая рот шире и чувствуя, как в низ живота стекают горячие волны удовольствия. 

Алан не стал вестись на приглашение и продолжил выманивать Морта на более активные действия. Наконец, когда тот, возбуждаясь все больше, начал отвечать, он медленно потянул его ближе к себе. Морт даже не понял, как закинул на него одну ногу, а затем оказался верхом на коленях, не в силах оторваться от скольжения языков в общем горячем дыхании. Тот начал отстраняться, и само собой получилось, что Морт потянулся следом. Бедра Алана были как твердые теплые камни, он сидел высоко, как раз, чтобы тот перестал напрягать шею, и они оказались на одном уровне к общему удобству. 

Вот тут Алан смог развернуться на полную: пока он придерживал Морта за затылок, другой рукой он скользнул ему за пояс шорт, поглаживая поясницу, вызвав еще один стон. Морт выгнулся в его руках, чувствуя, как его член уткнулся в ширинку и теперь противно ноет. Через тонкую ткань ему навстречу подался Алан и его ощутимая твердость. 

Морт попробовал повторить все то, что с ним до этого делал Алан, и был вознагражден низким довольным мычанием, хватка на его заднице усилилась, поощряя лаской. Их движения из осторожных, изучающих становились все смелее, с горячим дыханием и вздохами, губы распухли и пульсировали. Рот Алана - влажный, мягкий, податливый под его языком - отвечал ему с тем же жаром.

Приоткрыв глаза, Морт заметил, как лицо Алана раскраснелось, челка слиплась на кончиках тонкими прядями. Он убрал ладонью его волосы, открывая лоб, а в груди будто расцвело солнце, сдавив сердце куда-то вглубь. Морт не мог назвать это чувство, но оно вело его и направляло с силой притяжения земли, не спрашивая, не размениваясь на мелочи, подталкивая его к обрыву, откуда уже не будет пути назад. И Морт шел радостно, полный желания броситься в омут с головой.

Грудь Алана была обнажена и будто только и просила, чтобы Морт прошелся по ней пальцами. Что он и сделал: в ритм их сплетающихся языков и под мокрые, чмокающие звуки с придыханием, Морт погладил его пресс, очертил пальцами впадину между грудных мышц и устроил ладони на выпирающих, упругих мужских грудях, с силой сжав их. В ответ Алан впервые простонал, скользнул рукой глубже за пояс шорт и сжал его ягодицу, чуть царапнув ногтями, когда освобождал от хватки. Его пальцы легли в ложбинку между ягодиц и потерли, не скользя слишком глубоко.

Морту надоело чувствовать, как член умоляюще ноет в шортах, и он расстегнул пуговицу и ширинку. Алан ему с энтузиазмом помог, особенно извернуться на его коленях, скинуть шлепки и по одной штанине стянуть шорты сначала до колен, а затем и вовсе выбросить куда-то позади. 

Облегчение было божественным. Вернувшись в прежнюю позу, Морт несколько раз прошелся по члену рукой, снимая напряжение и отвлеченно думая, как Алан относится к тому, что он елозит по нему яйцами. Хотя, судя по эрекции в его штанах, он только это приветствовал. Его задницу, больше не под защитой узкой прилегающей ткани, Алан тут же обхватил широкими ладонями и с удовольствием начал мять и гладить. Его ласки становились грубее, он явно оставлял красные следы, если не легкие царапины от коротких ногтей, но Морта это только сильнее заводило. Даже если Алан оставит на его коже синяки, ему сейчас было наплевать, лишь бы они не останавливались.

Будто почувствовав его настроение, Алан жестко перехватил его за подбородок, сам же раскрывая рот напротив его рта. Это была не просьба, а приказ. Причем немедленный, и Морт с готовностью накрыл губами его губы, наконец чувствуя влажный жар повсюду. Их стон наслаждения вышел слитным, они подстраивались друг под друга, узнавали, и, наконец, поняли, как двигаться: небольшими толчками бедер навстречу, потираясь членами сквозь ткань, пока руки скользили по телу, а их рты соединялись в горячем, сводящем с ума бесконечном первом поцелуе. Он начался, наверное, минут пятнадцать назад, и все не кончался, превратившись во что-то большее. 

Нетерпеливо Морт потянулся было к чужим штанам, которые его уже подбешивали - хотелось ощутить горячую, гладкую кожу под собой, гладкость мышц, их мощь, пока скрытую в расслабленной позе, - но Алан убрал его руки слишком быстро.

\- Потом, - пробормотал тот, оторвавшись от его губ, дыша быстро и поверхностно, - у меня кое-что для тебя есть.

Алан подхватил его под бедра, с легкостью встал, будто тот не весил семьдесят килограмм, и опустил спиной на диван. 

\- Обещаю, тебе понравится.

Его зловещая улыбка должна была испугать и дьявола, но Морт лишь откинул голову назад, расслабившись в его руках. Он как будто был на Титанике, все шло к подводным чертям, и он тоже - вместе с кораблем и своей жизнью. Алан поднял его за колени сначала на уровень своих плеч, а затем еще выше, придерживая уже за бедра, вскидывая их для себя, заставляя открыться.

Морт удивленно моргнул, ощущая, как крепко Алан держит его за ноги, фиксируя на месте.

\- Что ты?..

Алан высунул язык на полную, и тот оказался широким, розовым и длинным, будто у него совсем не было уздечки, которая бы крепила его ко рту. До Венома из Человека-Паука он, конечно, не дотягивал, но все еще выглядел впечатляюще. У Морта даже что-то екнуло внизу живота, а с члена выступила влага, когда он понял, что именно тот собрался сделать. Что именно и какого размера окажется в нем.

Оставив на виду лишь макушку, Алан склонился между его бедер, еще ниже, пока теплое дыхание не коснулось ануса, и нервная дрожь не прошлась по всему телу Морта, как электричество под кожей.

\- Боже, вот черт!

Если бы он лежал лицом в диван, то сжал бы зубы на несчастной ткани или углу подушки, а так его выгнуло в пояснице, будто от удара током. Его рука сама легла на голову Алана и сжала волосы, в последний момент он едва удержался от того, чтобы причинить боль, но его хватка была явно ощутимой. Алан лишь одобрительно промычал, вылизывая широкими движениями кожу вокруг, и Морт представлял, как он касается языком темных волос, оставляя их влажными. 

Морт понимал, что издает стоны, будто его пытают, будто все, что он испытывает - это боль, но он бы продлил эти мучения навечно. Он потерялся в себе, чувствуя от реального мира лишь руки Алана на своих бедрах, теплое дыхание на ягодицах и дразнящее скольжение языка, а порой и легкий прикус зубов на нежной коже. 

Его будто распяли, и он часто-часто и громко дышал. Член касался живота, багровый от налитой крови, покачиваясь вместе с Аланом и его движениями. Кончиком языка Алан коснулся напряженного кольца мышц, прошелся по кругу и слегка толкнулся внутрь. Морт почувствовал, как конвульсивно сжалась его задница, защищаясь от вторжения. Алан повторил ласку, толкнулся сильнее, растягивая по чуть-чуть и снова отступая. Заметив, что Морта уже бьет сильная дрожь, он с усилием остановился. 

Из-за слезящихся глаз Морт видел его будто сквозь влажную дымку: его сосредоточенный, темный взгляд исподлобья, красные, припухшие губы и язык, способный довести до умопомрачения, которым он нетерпеливо и жадно пробежался по губам. Чуть опустив бедра, он вдруг сжал Морту яйца, от чего тот натурально хныкнул - пальцы были как стальные тиски.

\- Чш-ш, - ласково прохрипел Алан, - сейчас отпустит, потерпи. Ты ведь можешь?

Смотря на него огромными глазами и ничего не понимая, Морт кивнул, хотя его согласие было сомнительным. Он бы сейчас на что угодно пошел, чтобы кончить, и именно от Алана зависело, когда и как это произойдет. Жидкий огонь, вначале оргазмом подлизывающийся к его члену, отступал медленно и неохотно, как и любой огонь, он знал лишь, как пожирать все больше, пока ему давали кислород, чтобы жить. Под рукой Алана он подчинился и стих понемногу, дав Морту представление о медленной агонии. 

\- Алан, пожалуйста, - взмолился он, не зная конкретно, о чем просит, но прося все равно, лишь бы все кончилось. 

\- Ты можешь, - уверенно повторил Алан, отпуская его яйца и снова поднимая наверх его бедра. 

Если так он лечил его потенцию, то Алан был как жуткий костоправ, отказавшийся от обезболивающих. Под своими ногами Морт видел его сильные руки, как двигались жилы и мышцы под кожей, пока Алан удерживал его на весу, как пот выступил на ключицах, груди и стекал по могучей, необъятной шее. Бицепсы почти шириной с бедро Морта, который никогда не отличался особой худобой.

Возбуждение никуда не делось, оно будто переросло во что-то более жестокое, заставляя его тело пересмотреть каждое прикосновение на более чувствительном уровне. И когда на этот раз Алан скользнул языком глубже, не церемонясь, проникая за кольцо мышц, Морт мягко и несчастно выругался, оставшись без голоса и без сил, будто в вырванной молитве:

\- Твою ж мать. 

Видимо, Алан был полностью удовлетворен его реакцией, потому что удвоил усилия и энтузиазм и начал двигать языком внутри Морта, касаясь его стенок, толкаясь вперед и назад, выписывая круги, чтобы растянуть его сильнее, наполняя его своей слюной. Иногда он прижимался губами к кольцу мышц в совершенно порочном поцелуе, смачивая проход, хлюпая, жадно втягивая воздух носом, упершись куда-то Морту возле мошонки.

Морт поначалу хватался за все, что попадалось под руку - диванные подушки, короткие волосы Алана, но единственное, что его устроило, это подлокотник дивана за головой, в который Морт вцепился мертвой хваткой. Он не мог разжать пальцы и помочь себе кончить, просто не мог себя заставить, сосредоточившись лишь на том, чтобы дрожь, пробегающая по его телу каждый раз, как Алан входил еще глубже, не выкинула его с дивана. 

Его тело не справлялось с перегрузкой: его колотило от все частых спазмов, сердце неслось вскачь, дыхание рвано вырывалось изо рта, а перед глазами мелькали черные пятна. Вязкое, тяжелое возбуждение весом с целую тонну давило на него, на член, яйца, мешая дышать, мешая сглотнуть, он неконтролируемо стонал и рычал, как животное, подмахивая бедрами ближе к лицу Алана, лишь бы продлить контакт. Отчаянное желание кончить и ненасытная нужда снесла все цивилизованное в нем, оставив его суть извиваться под чужими, жадными руками и влажным, сильным языком, проникающим в него во все ускоряющемся ритме. 

В голове не осталось ни одной связной мысли, и, когда Алан снова замедлился, после марафона из облизываний и толчков, Морт даже не удивился. Алан мог пытать его часами, и Морт не сказал бы и слова против. Он лишь слабо застонал выше обычного и смиренно открыл глаза, смотря на Алана взглядом человека, оказавшимся на грани между жизнью и смертью. Алан был ужасно доволен собой, подбородок блестел от слюней, а улыбка на его губах была одновременно нежной и сумасшедшей, обещая ему даже больше, чем он уже познал. Даже больше, чем он сможет выдержать. Он мягко нацеловывал внутреннюю сторону его бедер, потирался щекой, как гигантский кот, ожидая, пока Морта снова отпустит предоргазменная близость. 

Какой-то еще соображающей частью Морт подумал, что Алан хочет заставить его умолять. Что тот не даст ему кончить, пока он не взмолится о том, чтобы его трахнули прямо здесь. Он думал, что вполне готов согласиться, если его мучения продлятся чуть дольше, и это должно было его напугать, но Морт был не в себе и уже не отвечал за свои действия.

Будто читая его мысли, Алан мучительно медленно прошелся языком по внутренней стороне бедра, пробуя соленый пот и вкус кожи. Морт хотел было стукнуться обо что-нибудь головой, но лишь глухо ударился затылком о диванную подушку.

\- Дьявол тебя задери. 

\- Ты никогда не думал, что можешь сотворить подобное и со мной? - голос Алана был хриплым от возбуждения, на щеке остался красный след от его стараний.

Уставившись на него расширенными глазами, Морт даже рот открыл от удивления.

\- С тобой? 

\- Со мной, - казалось, его глаза горят огнем при одной мысли об этом. - Отыметь меня медленно, заставив умолять о твоем члене, почувствовать власть?

\- И ты бы... согласился?

\- О да, - он подтвердил свой ответ еще одним медленным движением языка от ануса до поджавшейся мошонки и мягко пососал правое и левое яичко, обхватив губами и вылизывая для пущей убедительности. - Я хочу отсосать тебе, но, думаю, мы оставим это на следующий раз, когда ты уже будешь знать, что тебя ждет. А ты?

Морт понимал, что его спрашивают, готов ли он к полноценному сексу, когда в его заднице окажется не только язык Алана, но и кое-что побольше, и к своему удивлению вдруг произнес:

\- Расстегни штаны.

Алан осторожно опустил его ноги - те затекли от неудобного положения, - выпрямился и приспустил спортивные штаны достаточно, чтобы стало понятно, что он не носил нижнего белья, и его член такой же, мать его, длинный и впечатляюще толстый в обхвате, как и ожидалось. На штанах осталось мокрое пятно, с члена капнуло прямо на Морта предэякулятом, чуть белесым и густым.

Морт не знал, какой от него ждали реакции, да и не хотел подчиняться чужим ожиданиям. Больше нет. Он обхватил Алана за шею и заставил его опуститься на него сверху. 

\- Заставь меня кончить, и посмотрим.

Оказавшись лицом к лицу, он скорее почувствовал, как Алан растянул губы в ухмылке, утыкаясь в его щеку, и довольно прошептал:

\- Вот так лучше. Командуй. Ставь условия. Заставь меня делать то, что ты хочешь. Желай без сожалений, делай без раздумий, не сомневайся, и бери то, что хочешь.

У Морта пересохло во рту. Алан удерживал себя над ним на руках, и все же часть веса легла поверх его тела, даря непередаваемое ощущение близости. Его член уперся Морту в бедро, и он с трудом прижал его к своему, обхватив их обоих рукой. Закинув ногу Алану на поясницу, он впился в его губы агрессивным поцелуем, полным зубов и жадных вздохов. 

Алан спустился мокрыми поцелуями ему на шею, а Морт попытался снова ощутить ту искрящуюся грань перед оргазмом, но даже дрочка уже не помогала из-за сверхчувствительности. Теплых вздохов в шею не хватало, не хватало волн удовольствия, растекающихся от собственной руки, скользящей по их членам то быстрее, то медленнее. Сдавшись, он взял Алана за руку и сунул его пальцы в рот, смачивая. 

Освободив их с громким чпоком, он просунул его руку между телами, направляя Алана к анусу, который чуть подсох от слюны, но все еще голодно пульсировал и чутко ощущал веяние воздуха. 

\- Умница, - прошептал Алан ему в ухо, подчинившись, и начал кружить пальцами вокруг входа.

\- Давай же, - нетерпеливо качнул бедрами Морт.

Ответом ему был смачный поцелуй между шеей и плечом, и Алан сразу засунул в него два пальца, проскользнувших даже слишком легко. Но больше и не понадобилось, Морт почувствовал, как тот нашел простату и начал массировать, от чего по телу начали расходиться электрические разряды, и он чуть не закатил глаза от удовольствия. 

\- Сильнее.

Алан захватил его требовательный рот своим, пока изучал и заполнял пальцами его задницу, проводя пальцами по стенкам так, что Морта дернуло от переизбытка ощущений. Он вздрагивал не только бедрами, но всем телом, и, когда Алан стал массировать его постоянно, не давая передыха, Морт тут же начал задыхаться. Обхватив их члены рукой, он задал быстрый и беспощадный ритм, отчего Алан пару раз сбился и простонал какие-то ругательства. Их конец был жестоким, грубым и острым, будто они оба прошлись по лезвию ножа, и облегчение обрушилось на них, как если бы они упали с двадцатиэтажного здания.

Последние всплески спермы Морт выдержал, вцепившись зубами в плечо Алана, рыча и царапая его свободной рукой по спине, вжимаясь в него, будто собирался залезть в него через кожу, после чего они устало развалились на запачканных подушках. 

\- Меня будто грузовик переехал, - признался Морт, чувствуя, как сквозняк ласкает его измученное тело, а левый бок греет Алан и его рука, закинутая ему на грудь.

\- Ты ожидал чего-то другого? - пробормотал тот, не открывая глаз, находясь где-то в блаженном трансе.

\- Чего-то менее… напряженного.

Пальцы Алана все еще были в нем, но он даже словом не обмолвился о том, чтобы тот убрал руку. Чувство заполненности было приятным. Алан довольно хмыкнул куда-то в район его шеи.

\- Я тоже, - он лениво открыл глаза и игриво и одновременно нежно поцеловал Морта в лоб. - Но это ведь неплохо?

Морт был с ним согласен. Действительно, очень даже неплохо. Вот только что от него останется, когда оно станет охрененно хорошо, он понятия не имел. 

 

Они с Триш долго разговаривали, хотя, честно говоря, она больше задавала вопросы, а Морт отвечал. После первого неловкого признания дальше пошло легче. Она не интересовалась, как далеко они зашли, только спросила, насколько Морт лучше себя чувствует. Он ей рассказал. Затем показал дважды в спальне, после чего Триш, лежа в постели, заметила:

\- Ну, теперь точно нужно пригласить его на ужин. 

Морт передал приглашение на следующий день, и Алан явился вечером, одетый как всегда: в теплый бордовый кардиган поверх футболки, легкие брюки и очки, надетые на макушку, чтобы не мешались, будто он постоянно был готов вернуться к чтению газеты. 

Ужин прошел без детей в на удивление легкой беседе о центре, работе Триш и, конечно же, историях о детях, которых у Алана, да и у Морта с Триш было предостаточно. Как любознательная Лея умудрилась поцеловать выхлопную трубу их автомобиля, оставшись с черным кругом вокруг рта на целый день. Как Рауль, когда ему что-то не нравилось, серьезно заявлял бывшей Алана “Ади вон”, будто он какой-то король небольшого королевства. Как он дрался в детском саду и на него постоянно жаловались, пока Алан не пришел разобраться сам. Оказалось, что в группе был мальчик-тихушник, который всех щипал и кусал, а затем делал вид, что его самого обижали. Алан предложил его родителям два варианта: или они что-то делают с этим мелким задирой, или он поговорит с ребенком сам. Родители впечатлились его размерами и забрали пацана в другую группу, где тот продолжил всех терроризировать. 

Проводить Алана вызвалась сама Триш, оставив удивленного Морта мыть посуду. Не думали же они, что он просто так отступится? Конечно же, открыв окно, он проследил за ними и прислушался. Они дошли до дверей Алана в полном молчании, пока Триш, видимо, не собралась с духом и, сложив руки на груди, тяжело вздохнула:

\- Слушай, я знаю, что все это странно, но я очень беспокоюсь за Морта. Я бы убила этого говнюка кухонным ножом, если бы это что-то исправило, но ты сам видел: Морт порой просто закрывается ото всех и ничего не говорит. 

Алан кивнул, побуждая ее продолжать. 

\- Я не против, чтобы вы общались. 

Морт со своего места наблюдения с невероятным облегчением выдохнул “Слава богу”.

\- У тебя кто-то есть? - раздался голос Алана.

\- Так было бы гораздо проще, не так ли? Для вашей совести, - хмыкнула Триш без злости. - Нет, пару раз я выпускала пар, но это были отношения на одну ночь. Я с Мортом не из-за детей, точнее, не только из-за них, я правда люблю его и желаю ему самого лучшего. Если ему лучше с тобой, я не против. 

\- Ты так говоришь, будто он вещь, и ты отдаешь его насовсем.

\- Да ща, - показался ее южный акцент и замашки жителя гетто, как будто она собиралась начистить ему морду. Морт улыбнулся, чувствуя к ней приступ бесконечной любви. - Ты свалишь в закат или к своему сыну, а моему мужу потом еще три года приходить в себя. Нет уж, я его одного не брошу. Вот скажет мне, что хочет развода, тогда и поговорим. А пока - это ты гость в моем доме. Надеюсь, что мы сможем вести себя цивилизованно и так, что все останутся в выигрыше. 

В глазах Алана блеснуло что-то от опасного хищника, принявшего вызов. Он выпрямился во весь свой рост, но Триш и глазом не моргнула.

\- Причинишь боль моей семье, и я тебя со свету сживу, здоровяк. 

Алан медленно расплылся в улыбке и вдруг громогласно захохотал так, что эхо прокатилось по улице. 

\- Ну вы и семейка. 

Он игриво шлепнул ее по заднице, обтянутой лосинами, и скрылся в доме. Триш победно задрала голову и направилась к дому, потому Морт, закрыв окно, поспешил вернуться к посуде, чувствуя, что, наконец-то, их семья снова обрела землю под ногами. 

А может, просто стала больше на одного человека.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Финальная часть. Здесь, пожалуй, можно уже сказать, что фик был написан для сообщества моего кореша-котана feyra под названием "Распиши писало", и я ей ужасно благодарна. Если бы не ее затея, фик так бы и остался в моей голове. (первоначально, эти двое мне просто приснились, так что я не виновата в сюжете. мое только порно)  
> На самом деле очень долго не решалась писать про людей, переживших насилие, потому что не могу относиться к этому легко, как некоторые авторы. У меня твердое убеждение, что шутить на эту тему вообще не стоит, как и трогать без должного уважения. Как я справилась, решать вам.  
> Спасибо, что прочитали. Всем анонимным и не анонимным пользователям за кудосы моя сердечная благодарность.


End file.
